Sedução em 3 atos
by driellypassos
Summary: Regina e Emma têm um segredo entre elas e ambas estão ligadas pelo passado, porém o presente está sob um forte jogo de sedução.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"Muitas coisas estavam confusas entre Regina e eu. Sabia de seu segredo, e sinceramente não diminuía meu desejo por essa mulher. Brigávamos sempre por qualquer motivo. Essa tensão constante entre nós aumentava mais ainda minha vontade de ser e pertencer a ela. Naquela ultima semana, tinha me evitado de todas as formas. Será que ela não me deseja? Céus! Por que essa mulher não me toca? Me provoca e foge. Estava indo tomar um banho quando ouço a campainha tocar. Apenas vi no chão uma caixa e umas orquídeas em cima. Entrei, fechei a porta e imediatamente tratei de ver o conteúdo. Quando abro, percebo cair um bilhete no chão. " Emma, para remediar os últimos acontecimentos, estou lhe enviando esse presente e as flores. Gostaria que você o usasse juntamente com uma capa preta, que eu acredito que você tenha e um par de sapatos de salto. O Sidney irá buscá-la ás sete horas. Eu estarei esperando por você." Regina Mills Ps : Não use nada além da lingerie por debaixo da capa." Meu queixo cai e meu ventre ferve. Zeus! Isso é um convite feito diretamente para o pecado! Meus olhos cintilam extasiados ao ver uma linda lingerie da Victória's Secrets com o corpete, cinta liga, luvas pretas e um fino lenço vermelho de seda. As flores eram as orquídeas, que coloquei em um pequeno vaso na mesinha do computador. Regina era assim, discutíamos sempre e ela ultimamente estava mais na defensiva. Isso me deixava louca. As provocações, os olhares cheios de desejo me fazia crer que ela me queria, no entanto, quando achava que íamos nos render, ela se afastava. Então me deparo com isso hoje. Ela está jogando alto e eu não posso desistir dessa partida. Tomo um banho lento e caprichado, visto a fina lingerie e vou até o closet procurar por uma capa escura. Para meu alívio, eu tenho uma da época em que eu costumava a "procurar pessoas". Contudo, eu decido usar um vestido vermelho esta noite. Afinal, não posso sair de casa somente de lingerie e capa. Irei contrariá-la. Ela gosta de ser desafiada. Após estar vestida, seco meus cabelos e adoro o reflexo de uma mulher provocante a minha frente. " Regina, você não irá escapar essa noite." A ansiedade toma conta de mim e meu coração, parece que vai saltar pela boca quando percebo que Sidney estaciona em frente a mansão 108. - Nós chegamos, senhorita Swan- diz Sidney ao abrir a porta dando um sorriso discreto. - Obrigada- sorrio nervosa./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"Ele me conduziu até a entrada da suntuosa casa e fala: - A senhora Mills lhe aguarda na sala de estar. Com sua licença senhorita. - Ele se despede e desaparece corredor adentro. Dou alguns passos e encontro com Regina acomodada a um estofado de couro branco, distraída, folheando um jornal. Ela percebe minha presença.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"- Emma, estava á sua espera. - sorri e vem em minha direção. - você está linda! - Seus olhos têm um brilho quente e avassalador. Ela percorre meu corpo inteiro lentamente, a medida que meu sangue ferve de desejo. - Aceita uma cidra? - oferece gentilmente. - Sim, obrigada - agradeço tremendo de excitação. A presença de Regina tão próxima juntamente ao seu olhar cheio de lascívia me causava tremores por todo o corpo. Regina se move lentamente até o bar e eu a observo embevecida. Esta noite está diabolicamente sensual. Eu nunca canso de apreciar sua beleza inigualável. Engulo em seco quando ela volta com duas taças de cidra e me oferece uma. Seus olhos faíscam ardentes em minha direção e minha respiração se torna irregular, o meu sexo palpita e o chão me falta abaixo dos meus pés. - Por favor, sente-se - Diz me apontando uma poltrona enquanto ela senta em outra de frente pra mim. - Você está usando vestido por baixo da capa- Observa lançando um olhar meticuloso para minhas vestes. - Sim, eu achei mais apropriado usar uma roupa, ao invés de ... - De vir somente de capa e lingerie?- Ela me interrompe arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto degusta a cidra. - Emma, custa a você fazer o que eu te peço?p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"Eu ignoro a sua petulância e ataco: - Então é assim que você faz pra conquistar suas presas? Dando lhe presentes e ramalhetes de orquídeas? - Não tenho "presas" Srta Swan. - afirma com um olhar que não sei decifrar. - Eu sou uma pessoa que embora não pareça, gosto de tratar bem as pessoas que eu tenho afins- ao contrário de Graham, que estava prestes a te levar para mais uma noitada e depois de trepar com você.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"- Eu achei Graham uma pessoa sociável e charmoso- comento me perguntando se ela estaria com ciúmes? Não pode ser.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"- Sociável até foder você e depois espalhar pela cidade inteira. - Vocifera ela e vejo sua mandíbula enrijecer e se contrair, estreitando os olhos. Deixo escapar uma risada e ela ainda rebate. - Não costumo ser provocada Swan. - Isso é pra me provocar? Então começo a entrar no jogo. - E o que você faria se eu realmente estivesse provocando? Arrisco.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"- Contra você? Eu iria lhe dar um castigo muito prazeroso. E contra Graham, eu cortaria as bolas dele e serviria como aperitivo. - Sorri sarcástica e comenta em tom divertido. - Emma, admita que você gosta de ser admirada pelas pessoas.- Ela diz levando a taça á boca.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"O liquido entra em sua boca e desliza suave em sua garganta. Eu me remexo excitada na poltrona após vê-la passar a língua lentamente em seus lábios carnudos e naquela linda e perfeita cicatriz no canto na boca. Quero sentir essa língua dentro da minha boca. Não somente na boca, mas em meu corpo inteiro. Imediatamente entro em combustão e minha abertura lateja encharcada no meio das minhas pernas. Miserável! Ela começou a jogar e eu preciso dar a minha cartada certeira nesse jogo.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"- E você gosta que me admirem não é? - continuo a provocá-la.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"Minha pergunta a coloca de pé instantaneamente. Uma cortina escura encobre seu olhar enquanto ela se move elegantemente até mim. Meu corpo inteiro estremece ao senti-lá se aproximar com olhar felino e carregado de magnetismo. - Não. Eu sou adepta á exclusividade, Swan.- responde parando a minha frente. E pegando a taça, ela me convida. - Venha comigo. "Ohh deuses!" Respiro fundo e me levanto da poltrona, seguindo a até a escada.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"- Para onde estamos indo? - pergunto parando antes mesmo de subir o primeiro degrau. -Para meu quarto. Ela vira o rosto para me fitar com um brilho ilegível em seus olhos. Todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiam em estado de alerta e a pulsação está fora de controle. Hesito por um momento, porém opto por segui-la ate o segundo andar. Mil ideias me passam na cabeça e todas elas são muito, muito pervertidas. O que Regina tem mente para essa noite? - Por favor- Ela diz suavemente abrindo a porta. Ao entrar meus olhos ficam inertes. Percebo uma grande cama de dossel com cortinas brancas de renda amarrada por um laço vermelho em ambos os lados. Então me vem na imaginação a imagem da gente fazendo sexo selvagem e todos os meus órgãos internos abaixo de meu ventre. A minha boca forma um O enquanto ela me fita curiosa. - Gostou da cama? Indaga com voz rouca e levanta o olhar me fitando intensamente. - Sim...bonita. - Gaguejo abalada. - Adquiri esta semana. É bem confortável. - Constata sorrindo cheia de intenções. Perversas intenções.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"Pisco ligeiramente em sua direção e quando viro o rosto pra frente meus olhos arregalam e eu fico imóvel. Pendurados á parede estão dois quadros com fotos minhas estrategicamente posicionados de frente para a enorme cama. - Lindas fotos você não acha?- Ela observa minha reação e em seguida pergunta, mudando radicalmente de assunto. - Emma, você não me disse se gostou ou não do presente que eu lhe dei. Ainda estou abalada com a cama de dossel e os quadros que estão em sua suite e ela vem me perguntar de lingerie? Céus! Será que ela se masturba olhando as minhas fotos? E esse pensamento faz eu me contorcer por inteira, enquanto uma descarga elétrica de mil watts percorre minha corrente sanguínea, deixando me fora de si.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 17.9400005340576px;"-Gostou ou não? - exige suave tirando me de meus devaneios impuros. -Sim, obrigada. - Agradeço em tom baixo e abafado. - Como sabia o número de meu manequim? Ela sorri como quem guarda um segredo e dá um passo a frente. E com um olhar felino e ardido, fixos em mim, ela responde: - Eu já lhe disse que sou uma mulher que procuro me manter informada sobre o que me interessa. - Você é sempre tão pragmática. - Sussurro diante de seu olhar intenso e perturbador. Regina se acomoda em uma poltrona e seus olhos mel estão escuros e repletos de luxúria. Ela me observa atentamente, correndo seu olhar enigmático sobre meu corpo. Seus olhos abrasadores admiram as minhas pernas, sobem queimando o até meu decote generoso e finalmente param em minha boca. Ela estreita os olhos e engole em seco. Vira a cabeça de lado, morde de leve o lábio inferior e dá um sorriso quente que põe abaixo todas as minhas reservas de oxigênio. - Emma, você já fez strip-tease para alguém? - indaga me devorando com seu olhar cor de mel.p 


	2. Chapter 2

Engulo em seco. É por isso que estou aqui? Ela quer me ver, me cobiçar e não me tocar? Eu não sei se posso ficar sem sentir o seu toque. Se ela não me tocar hoje, será como a morte para mim.

- Não... Ainda não. - Sussurro com respiração irregular.

- Hummm... Gostei de saber que você nunca se mostrou pra ninguém assim. - Sorri.- Quero ver você se despir do presente que lhe dei. - Diz se referindo a lingerie fina e provocativa. - Você deve estar muito sexy com ela e eu quero constatar isso.

Respiro profundamente para oxigenar meu cérebro. Muita calma, Emma! Você assistiu a Nove e Meia Semanas de Amor umas quatro vezes mais ou menos em sua adolescência. Então, eu busco flashbacks de Kim Basinger dançando ao som de Joe Cocker e uma excitação enorme toma conta de mim. Eu posso fazer isso! Eu quero fazer isso!

- Emma, eu quero que você fique apenas de calcinha e de sapatos de salto. - Ela fala com voz aveludada e meus ovários querem explodir como uma bomba nuclear.

- Ok... - Respiro fundo e, tomada de coragem bem como de desejo, eu peço. - Por favor, deixe somente as luzes dos abajures de canto.

Um sorriso vitorioso e lascivo paira em seus lábios e ela faz o que eu peço. Logo em seguida. Liga o aparelho e "Justify My Love " começa a soar no ambiente deixando a atmosfera carregada de sedução para as cenas quentes que estão por vir.

Há uma distância razoável, eu me posiciono de costas pra ela e deixo a música me inebriar por completo. Nesse momento eu incorporo uma stripper muito devassa e completamente alucinada. Não quero me concentrar em outra coisa a não ser em Regina Mills me devorando com seu olhar ardente.

Eu começo a fazer movimento lentamente mexendo com o quadril e a cabeça de um lado para outro no embalo do som, repetindo esse movimento algumas vezes. Desfaço o laço de minha capa preta, puxando devagar e deixando- a ao chão. Ainda sem me virar, eu desço a capa ás minhas costas até a cintura e continuo com os movimentos sensuais, balançando os quadris de um lado para o outro. Morosamente a capa cai e um suspiro pesado dela ecoa atrás de mim, quando deixo o meu bumbum a mostra. "É isso que eu quero!"

Entrelaço as mãos em meus longos cabelos, mexendo com a cabeça e o corpo. Estou inebriada pelo clima carregado de sedução e desejo que a atmosfera proporciona. Subitamente, eu me viro para fitá-la, olhos nos olhos. Regina tem o olhar fixo em mim e sinto uma corrente elétrica percorrer a minha coluna e se espalhar pelas minhas veias enquanto seus olhos famintos e sedentos , desejosos percorrem o meu corpo.

Devagar, eu começo a remover uma de minhas luvas pretas sem desviar os meus olhos dos seus. Ela bebe um pouco da cidra, mas continua atenta a cada movimento que eu faço. A luva desce sobre meu braço e eu a jogo em sua direção. Ela cai aos seus pés e ela pega o tecido delicado e volta-se novamente pra mim cheia de excitação. Eu faço a mesma coisa com a outra e ela sorri maliciosamente.

Em seguida eu apoio um dos meus pés na poltrona branca de couro que há em minha frente e começo a escorregar as meias desprendendo da cinta liga, devagar. Primeiro uma, depois a outra, então jogo novamente para ela. Dessa vez, as meias caem sobre seus sapatos. Ela abre a boca pra tomar um ar fresco e logo após bebe outro gole de sua bebida.

"Estou deixando a com sede. Eu gosto disso. Quero vê-la sedenta por mim."

Minhas mãos percorrem o meu corpo por cima do corpete. E, movida por uma volúpia desenfreada, eu desço umas das mãos até a renda da minha calcinha preta nada comportada. Contorno a borda e introduzo com vontade dois dedos em mim. A sensação é extraordinária e eu fecho os olhos inclinando minha cabeça pra trás, enquanto me movo agora guiada não só pela música, mas pelo intenso desejo que me consome. Alucinada, eu retiro os dedos e os levo até a boca sugando a minha própria excitação salgada. Sinto me sem pudor e extremamente sexy fazendo isso.

Quando abro os olhos, encontro Regina de queixo caído. Ela não pisca e gostas de suor pairam em sua testa. Seu olhar está repleto de luxúria e percebo que sua respiração está pesada, afiada. Em resposta , eu dou-lhe um sorriso perverso e mordo o lábio inferior, provocando- a.

Fico de costas para ela mais uma vez e começo a descer o zíper do meu corpete muito lentamente, até que minhas costas fiquem nuas.

Posso sentir o seu olhar arder a minha carne em chamas, me incendiando inteira. Deixo o espartilho ao chão e me movo ao som da música por mais um momento. Abraço meu corpo, cobrindo meus seios com os braços e me viro pra ela, ainda dançando sensualmente. Veja a se contorcer no divã e o suor em sua testa aumentar, enquanto seus olhos estão escurecidos de desejo. Ela está se controlando ao máximo para não se deixar levar pelo imenso desejo que nos liga e eu estou adorando presenciar essa cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Naquele instante, Madonna se despede baixinho deixando o ar carregado de sensualidade e no maior silêncio. Eu apenas ouço o som de nossas respirações pesadas e descompassadas que pairam no ar. Regina continua estática e seus olhos imploram por mim. Ela pega uma de minhas meias e se levanta. Fitando me com ardor e a leva até seu nariz e inala profundamente.

- Seu cheiro é divino, Emma. - Diz se aproximando e ficando ao meu lado.

Estamos quase frente a frente. Seus olhos carregados de desejo e cobiça, percorrem lentamente meu corpo semi nu, enquanto a atmosfera trepida luxúria e desejo carnal sem medidas. Eu sinto minha pele queimar mais uma vez e anseio tanto que ela me toque intimamente que meu corpo inteiro treme em súplica.

"Toque-me, Regina! Toque-me!"

Regina engole em seco e sinto que ela trava uma luta interna consigo mesmo, todavia ela não desvia seu olhar do meu. Primeiro ela me estuda meticulosamente o corpo, depois observa a minha boca. Engolindo em seco, ela passa a língua pelos lábios e nesse momento eu quero ter a sua língua em minha boca urgentemente. Estou louca pra sentir o seu gosto alucinógeno. Ela me prende em seu olhar e eu estou derretendo de dentro pra fora.

- Vista-se, Emma. - Diz num tom baixo e controlado de voz.

"O que? Ela não vai me tocar ? Regina está se recusando a tocar em mim? Por que diabos ela não me toca?"

Um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos me invade. Suas palavras soam como um tsunami que me atinge, me deixando completamente devastada, arrasada, ferida.

- Regina, você não vai me tocar? - Indago num fio de voz. O corpo tremendo, o sexo palpitando, a respiração falhando.

- Faça o que eu lhe pedi, por favor. - Seu maxilar se contrai tensamente e eu deixo cair meus braços vagarosamente ao lado do meu corpo, expondo meus seios. Meu coração parece querer saltar de minha boca e eu imploro em tom baixo:

- Toque-me , Regina!

Ela observa os meus seios por um momento e há fogo em seus olhos mel. Porém, se mantém inerte e volta me a fitar ilegível, dizendo:

- Por favor, Emma, vista-se.

E, quando ela faz menção de se movimentar em direção a porta. Eu digo com voz desolada, contendo as lágrimas que brotam em meus olhos:

- É isso? Você não toca? Você só observa?

- Sou uma mulher de hábitos nada convencionais. Desculpe-me. - Lamenta-se desviando o olhar.

Estou arrasada! Sinto-me usada como objeto de diversão para essa cretina. A rejeição é tão grande que eu me abaixo e visto minhas roupas rapidamente. Eu nunca fui rejeitada em toda minha vida nem por mulher nem por homem nem por ninguém.

Já rejeitei muitas, mas nenhuma me rejeitou. E a ironia disso tudo é que a mulher que eu desejo imensuravelmente se recusa em me tocar.

- O Sidney vai levá - la para casa.- Ela fala abrindo a porta.

Ergo o meu olhar e luto para que as lágrimas não caiam em sua presença. Será o triunfo para essa filha da puta!

- Não precisa se incomodar " Senhora Mills". Eu pego um táxi. - Rosno em tom formal e frio. E , escondendo minhas emoções, eu cruzo a passos largos por ela, sem olhar pra trás.

- Espera, Emma! Não se vá assim. - implora ela. - Emma, eu ... Eu... Posso me explicar.- gagueja e para minha surpresa , seu autocontrole se foi.

- Eu não quero nada que venha de você. E tem mais, nem pense em cruzar essa porta e me seguir.- rosno e concluo. - eu não quero ver você tão cedo em minha frente. Sua miserável prepotente.

Magoada, eu passo por ela, com a mesma rapidez que uma estrela cadente atravessa o céu. Retiro o celular do bolso e chamo o táxi sem olhar pra trás.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não acredito no que estou fazendo. Afinal, o que eu quero parada em frente a porta do apartamento de Grahan? Ser consolada por ele porque a Regina me rejeitou novamente? Estou me sentindo tão frustada, desolada. O gosto dessa sensação é amargo, cruel, intenso. Preciso tanto que alguém me toque. Não, eu preciso que Regina me toque.

Céus! Por que ela está fazendo isso comigo? Esse é o seu modo de vida? Não posso cogitar a ideia de que ela não seja selvagem entre quatro paredes. O jeito como ela me olha, faminta, sedenta, felina. Meu cérebro se recusa a acreditar que ela não sinta desejo em fazer sexo comigo de um jeito muito pervertido. Eu nunca me enganei quanto á aspiração do sexo feminino em relação a mim. Contudo, Regina se mantém uma verdadeira incógnita.

Dou uma ultima olhada para a porta e respiro fundo. Isso é loucura! Melhor não fazer o que tenho em mente.

Pego o celular com a finalidade de chamar outro táxi, pois preciso ir embora o mais depressa possível. Neste momento tudo que eu preciso é da minha cama e de meu travesseiro pra me consolar.

- Emma! - Uma voz sonora e firme me faz sobressaltar. Rapidamente eu giro meu corpo e me deparo com a figura de Regina parada com a porta do carro aberta. Seus olhos cintilam escurecidos em minha direção e ela fala em tom enérgico. - Entre no carro!

" Ela me seguiu até aqui? O que essa mulher quer comigo? "

- Você não se cansou de jogar esse jogo, Senhora Mills? - disparo de queixo altivo.

- Emma, esse não é um bom momento pra você me contrariar. - Sua voz é firme e ela parece furiosa. Mas por quê?- Entre nesse carro.

- Eu não preciso de sua gentileza. Eu vou chamar um táxi.- Sou prepotente com ela.

Regina semicerra os olhos e declara em alto e bom tom. - Se você não entrar nesse carro agora Miss Swan, eu vou até ai e te ponho em meu ombro como faziam aqueles homens primitivos!

- Você não é dona do Universo. Vai pro inferno!- Vocifero enraivecida.

- Emma... Você vem ou eu vou até você? - Rosna enfurecida.

Penso por alguns instantes e constato que infelizmente não tenho outra saída a não ser a de entrar em seu maldito carro.

Cretina! Mil vezes cretina! Ela sempre consegue o que quer. E, muito contrariada, eu me movo até ela e me acomodo no banco do carona do carro, xingando a de vários nomes sujos em pensamento.

- Coloque o cinto. - Ela avisa sentando no banco de motorista enquanto manobra em direção a rua principal.

- Você me seguiu? - Pergunto torcendo os lábios olhando a de canto.

- Sim, eu te segui. - Responde com as mãos firmes no volante.

Por um instante eu observo o contorno de seus dedos e meu sexo se comprime na ansiedade de tê-los dentro de mim. Afasto esse pensamento da cabeça e fixo o olhar pra frente perguntando:

- Por que você fez isso?

- Emma, eu sou péssima em me concentrar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo; você e esse trânsito infernal que ainda não me acostumei. Impossível! - Rosna baixinho arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Nós iremos conversar quando chegarmos em minha casa.

- O que? Você está me levando de novo para o seu "matadouro"? - Surpreendo- me.

- Emma, por favor, custa a fazer o que eu digo? - Pergunta me lançando um rápido olhar, como quem não aceita ser contestada.

"Sempre controladora e autoritária! Que inferno de mulher!" - Até lá eu espero que você se comporte. - Avisa e lança outro olhar quente para as minhas pernas. Eu estremeço e meu ventre se contrai. "Que ódio!"

Para minha completa agonia, estamos novamente á mansão. Regina chega ao hall de entrada e diz ao Sidney que a espera em prontidão ao lado da porta:

- Sidney, avise a todos os serviçais que não precisarei de seus serviços por hoje. Vocês estão dispensados. Boa Noite.

- Sim, Senhora. Boa noite.- Assente e me olha gentilmente falando. - Boa noite Miss Swan.

- Boa noite Sidney.- Respondo e me volto para Regina que tem o cenho franzido e uma expressão nada contente. - Regina, já está tarde. - Eu digo, observando da janela que no relógio principal já passa das nove horas.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha e olha pra mim.

- É ... Está ficando tarde. Venha comigo.

- Para onde?- Peço aflita, o corpo dando sinais de alerta máximo.

- Para o meu quarto. - Responde em tom firme.

- Por que você não me diz o que tem pra me dizer aqui no hall? - Replico temerosa, com receio de estar em seu quarto outra vez.

- Porque lá é mais privado. Acompanhe me. - Ela aponta em direção a escada.

Solto um ar pesado e, temerosa, a sigo escada acima até sua suíte. Ao chegar novamente no quarto eu observo que ela deixou o som ligado e a melodia de 'Enigma, Sadness,' invade o ambiente. Meus olhos fixam a cama de dossel e meu corpo enrijece de imediato. " Que raios eu estou fazendo aqui?"

- Emma, o que você foi fazer no apartamento de Grahan? - Regina pergunta parando em minha frente. Seus olhos estão estreitos e afiados.

- Por que pergunta? Você não me rejeitou há pouco aqui mesmo? - Eu cuspo as palavras sem piedade.

Tensa, ela passa uma das mãos aos cabelos e dá um passo a frente. Sua respiração está pesada e ela comprime os lábios nada contente.

- Grahan tocou em você? - pede cerrando os punhos ao lado dos quadris. Diga! Aquele miserável imundo colocou as mãos sujas em você?

- E isso faz diferença? - Pergunto e me arrependo de imediato, pois o seu olhar se torna feroz e ela se move em minha direção e fico encurralada contra a parede de concreto.

- Se aquele filho da puta tocou em você, eu juro que eu arranco o seu coração com as minhas próprias mãos e o mato de uma forma bem lenta e dolorosa. - Ameaça por entre dentes em tom baixo. - Você e ele ... Vocês ... Vocês fizeram...

Engulo em seco e digo num fio de voz- Não, - Em seguida eu a encaro com desaponto e digo. - Só porque você não me toca, Regina, você acha que ninguém mais deve fazê- lo?

- Emma, eu posso explicar a você... - Ela tenta se remediar, mas é vão.

- Sem mais! - Eu a interrompo. E, empinando o queixo eu falo.

- Boa noite, Regina. Eu não quero vê- la tão cedo em minha frente. E quando eu giro o corpo pra sair, ela me pega firme pelo braço e me coloca de frente para a parede. Sinto o concreto frio sobre o meu peito e minha pele imediatamente entra em chamas ao seu toque inesperado.

Com agilidade, ela espalha um pouco as minhas pernas, puxa meus quadris para trás e cola seu corpo ao meu. Sinto seu sexo pulsar forte em meu bumbum enquanto o meu lateja sedento. Deuses! Eu esperei por isso tanto tempo que o que mais quero é senti lá desesperadamente dentro de mim. O desejo desenfreado transpassa meu corpo e percorre cada célula do meu ser, liberando a adrenalina que percorre minhas veias a velocidade da luz.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina

Acaricio mais uma vez seu belo traseiro apetitoso e puxo levemente seus cabelos, inclinando um pouco mais a sua cabeça pra trás.

- Dói? - Pergunto, pois não quero machucá-la, quero dar muito prazer a ela.

- Não... - Sussurra estremecida de excitação.

- Quero vê-la gozar várias vezes, 'Cherrié'. Vou dar lhe múltiplos orgasmos, um após o outro. Repetidamente. - Passo a língua em seu pescoço e ela se arrepia.

Ansiosa, eu retiro um pacote de camisinha da gaveta do criado mudo, deslizo no strap on.

Para torturá-la ainda mais, eu roço ele devagar em seu sexo quente e em resposta, ela geme e choraminga:

- Quero senti-la.

- Humm... Garotinha apressada.- zombo e repito a ação sentindo a estupidamente molhada.

Faminta por ela, eu saqueio a sua boca narcotizante asperamente. Beijo, mordo, lambo seus lábios com dureza. Quero devorá-la por inteiro. Quero sentir cada parte de seu lindo corpo ardente. Contudo, não contendo mais o desejo que me consome eu entro nela duro e forte. Emma solta um gemido abafado, á medida que eu me movimento ferozmente em sua pele úmida. Ela tem o sexo apertado e isso me faz ficar ainda mais ávida por ela.

"Céus! Eu desejei fazer isso desde o primeiro dia que ela apareceu em Storybrook. Desde o primeiro dia que a vi."

- Sempre quis senti-la assim Swan.- digo baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto uma de minhas mãos acaricia seu seio farto e outra eu mantenho em sua cintura controlando os movimentos frenéticos. - Emma, você é quente como o inferno. - mordo de leve seu ombro, avançando as estocadas que se aceleram pouco a pouco em sua carne. Ela move as mãos amarradas eu paro de me mover, dizendo em tom firme.- fique com as mãos onde estavam!

- Regina, por que você me tortura tanto? - queixa se reposicionando as mãos ao alto da cabeça.

- Você é uma menina má, Emma Swan, e eu vou puni-la por ser má comigo. - Rosno em seu ouvido, retornando os movimentos cada vez mais fundos e mais exigentes.

Tomo posse de seus lábios em um beijo sedento, carregado de luxúria. Nossas línguas se enroscam asperamente, como se tivessem dançando um tango dramático. Sinto o gosto viciante invadindo a minha boca, tomando conta de meu corpo, se espalhando em minhas veias e possuindo a minha alma, como se fosse uma droga poderosa, feita sob medida só pra mim.

- Eu não vou aguentar mais tempo.- Avisa com voz ofegante. Sua abertura lateja no membro rígido, se contraindo pouco a pouco. Seu orgasmo é iminente ao passo que estou prestes a explodir.

- Assim, Emma, forte, selvagem, duro. - Intensifico meus movimentos e sinto seu sexo aperta o falo fortemente e ela emerge num orgasmo que faz meu corpo inteiro trepidar em minhas mãos. Dou mais três estocadas e libero meu orgasmo intensamente. - Oh, Emma!- Rosno extasiada por entre os dentes enquanto ela sofre os últimos espasmos de prazer.

Emma está mole e um pouco cansada. Eu me livro do falo e da cinta e a pego no colo, deitando a sobre a cama de dossel. Libero seus pulsos presos pelo lenço de seda e seus braços caem adormecidos sobre seu peito.

- Está cansada, 'Cherrié'? - pergunto beijando seus pulsos levemente vermelhos.

- Um pouco. - Ela ofega piscando.

- Você precisa se hidratar para os rounds seguintes. - Sorrio apreciando a sua bela silhueta nua.

- Rounds seguintes? - Admira- se.

- Sim. - Eu a deixo e saio rapidamente em direção a uma jarra com água. Sirvo um copo e volto a me deitar do lado, próximo a ela.- Eu não costumo fazer pausa entre uma foda e outra. Estou quebrando essa regra, por hora, com você.

- E quantas rounds são exatamente?

- Pisca interessada.

- Humm... Sem interrupção? Seis ou sete. - Emma fica boquiaberta e eu sorrio divertida.

- Quer água?

- Sim, eu quero.

- Abra a boca, Cherrié. - Ela faz o que lhe é pedido e eu deslizo a água na minha boca, colo meus lábios aos seus e solto devagar o líquido para dentro de sua garganta seca. - Quer mais?

- Sim. - Sorri outra vez, gostando da brincadeira.

Repito o mesmo processo quatro vezes e ela se delicia com a água que vem de minha boca. Deixo o copo sobre o criado mudo e volto a me concentrar nela.

- Você tem a boca mais sexy e impetuosa que eu já conheci, sabia? - Sussurro por entre seus lábios macios, contornando os com a língua.

- Você a quer, não é? - provoca acariciando meus seios.

- Eu quero devorá-la por inteiro, Emma. - Eu desço lentamente sugando um de seus seios com vontade, enquanto meus dedos fazem círculo no outro. Ela arqueia seu tronco pra cima e inclina a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, inebriada. Dou o mesmo carinho ao outro mordendo de leve seu mamilo rosado. Deixo seus seios inchados e percorro sua barriga com a língua, lambendo e beijando seu ventre. Desço um pouco mais e ela me olha ofegante. Porém, eu desvio do lugar que ela deseja que minha boca esteja só pra vê-la choramingar e ela o faz deliciosamente.

- Por que você é tão cruel?

- Shhh! Eu coloco o meu dedo na sua boca em sinal de silêncio e volto a beijar suas lindas pernas. Percorro sua panturrilha e chego aos seus pés. - Humm... Esses sapatos de salto alto...

- Não iremos mais precisar deles. - Retiro os sapatos e chupo seu dedo, mordendo de leve. Ela se contorce em cima da cama e eu volto a beijar-lhe as coxas, subindo lentamente pela parte interna. Emma me lança um olhar lascivo e eu introduzo dois dedos em seu sexo molhado. Porra! Eu quero fodê-la novamente, mas antes disso quero que ela goze na minha boca.

- Regina... - Choraminga, enquanto eu faço movimentos circulares em sua pele excitada.

- O que você quer? - questiono excitada, louca para ter sua abertura em minha boca.

- Você dentro de mim! - Sussurra entrelaçando as mãos em meus cabelos.

- Eu gosto assim, Emma. Gosto de ver você implorar para eu te foder. - Confesso, massageando seu ponto G, enquanto ela treme ansiosa. - Mas agora, eu vou te dar orgasmo de outra maneira. - Eu retiro meus dedos e ela geme baixinho.

- Oh céus!- Exclama e morde seu dedo mindinho quando sente o contato da minha boca em seu sexo quente.

- Olhe pra mim, Swan. Nunca desvie seus olhos dos meus! Quero ver sua expressão de delírio enquanto você é fodida pela minha língua. - Aviso e volto a fazer círculos com a língua ao redor de seu clitóris endurecido de prazer.

Ela prende seu olhar no meu e eu aumento a pressão implacável em seu sexo depilado. Introduzo a língua dentro da sua abertura e seu gosto apimentado me incendeia por dentro. Emma sabe se cuidar, ela depila o seu sexo e eu adoro isso! Minha língua implacável a devora cada vez mais rápido e forte, chupando duramente seu clitóris.

As suas pálpebras estão pesadas e seu rosto se contorce de prazer. Porém, ela não desvia em nenhum momento seus olhos verdes azulados famintos dos meus.

Seus quadris estão inclinados pra cima e ela começa a se movimentar lentamente junto comigo. E, com seu olhar preso ao meu,Emma libera o gozo intensamente, gemendo e serpenteando sobre a cama.

Seu corpo ainda sofre dos espasmos pós- orgasmo e ela está quase exausta, contudo eu não vejo a hora de estar dentro dela mais uma vez.

- Você quer mais Emma?- Sussurro pairando o corpo sobre ela.

- Sim, eu quero. - Responde se recuperando do recente clímax que teve.

Sorrio em resposta e rapidamente encaixo novamente a cinta coloco o preservativo deslizando pelo membro rígido. Ela assiste a tudo de olhos arregalados e eu indago contendo um sorriso:

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca usei um desses... Tão ... Grande e grosso. Ofega com os olhos fixos.

- Ele? - repito divertida apontando para o artefato. - Você gostou?

- Adorei...

- Vire se de lado. - Emma se vira depressa e eu me ponho atrás dela. Prendo seus braços ás suas costas com uma mão e em seguida, lhe dou uma palmada forte no bumbum. Ela ofega pesado ao sentir o golpe e eu falo no seu ouvido. - Não se mova, Cherrié, porque eu vou foder você de lado, duro e intenso. - Eu introduzo novamente dois dedos nela que não me decepciona,pois está mais molhada que antes. Emma suspira fundo e eu retiro os dedos e os introduzo em sua boca. - Chupe -os ! Sinta sua própria excitação. - Ela suga com vontade e vê- la fazer isso desperta um desejo carnal imensurável.

Retiro meus dedos e beijo sua boca com urgência, torcendo as nossas línguas vorazmente enquanto seguro firme em seus cabelos e a penetro devagar, muito lentamente, porém fundo.

Ela geme e suspira ao me sentir me movimentando dentro dela.

- Oh, Regina! - geme a medida que minhas estocadas se tornam mais exigentes.

- Isso, Cherrié, sinta me dentro de você. - Eu mordo o lóbulo de sua orelha, preenchendo o seu sexo indomável.

- Beijo seu ombro, subindo pelo seu pescoço até sua orelha, onde introduzo minha língua e a mordo de leve. Ela solta outro gemido e parece uma linda tigresa no cio. Suas curvas tentadoras expostas para mim me deixam completamente alucinada. Imediatamente, meu cérebro me avisa que somente eu posso tê- la e ninguém mais.

- Emma, daqui pra frente você tem dona. Você entendeu?- rosno baixinho.

- Sim... - Responde de olhos fechados, completamente presa em meus braços.

Os movimentos crescem consideravelmente e eu seguro firme seus quadris, movendo- os pra frente e pra trás.

- Responda pra mim, quem é sua dona?- Exijo enquanto a devoro de forma intensa.

Ela geme e responde com dificuldade. - Você!

- Diga o meu nome. - sussurro, mordiscando sua orelha cravando os dedos em seu traseiro redondinho e apetitoso.

- Regina ... - suspira.- Mills - outro suspiro.

- Sim, Cherrié, sou eu. Você é minha de agora em diante.- Afirmo e invisto nela selvagem e duro. Cada vez mais forte reivindicando a inteira pra mim.

- Regina... Eu vou gozar de novo. - Avisa ofegante, a sua abertura espremendo o falo faminto sentindo ele roçar meu sexo estimulando meu clitóris e me deixando a beira do abismo.

Suas palavras soam como bomba atômica em meu cérebro. Eu a aperto contra meu corpo e penetro mais fundo e rápido. É delicioso senti- la por trás. Ver seu traseiro empinado se movendo com meus quadris.

Aumento o ritmo progressivamente e, sentindo que logo explodirei, eu peço:

- Emma, goze pra mim. Agora!

Seu sexo se torna apertado outra vez e ela geme alto liberando seu clímax intenso, estremecendo o corpo inteiro. Invisto fundo mais duas vezes e gozo violentamente estremecendo junto ao seu corpo.

- Porra, Emma! - praguejo sentindo me saciada por hora.

Libero seus pulsos, puxo a pra mim. Linda Afrodite em meus braços. Aos poucos a nossa respiração volta ao normal e eu digo beijando seus cabelos:

- Emma Swan, eu estou quebrando algumas regras minhas por sua causa.

- Eu também, Regina Mills. Eu também- sussurra e ambas caímos em um sono profundo, coladas uma a outra.

Eu não queria e não podia tocá- la. Sabia desde o primeiro momento que ela seria minha fraqueza. O senhor Gold havia me avisado. Uma loira irá dominar seu coração e ela será a sua derrota.

Tentei o máximo. Juro que tentei evitá- la. Afastava ela de mim, mas nossos corpos se atraiam como um imã de forte magnetismo.

Já não posso mais ficar sem senti- la. E que venha as consequências.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Emma

Sem piedade ela se esfrega em mim. Atiçando me, incendiando me, enlouquecendo me, deixando me fora da orbita terrestre. Eu não tenho dúvidas que gozaria somente sentindo seus movimentos contra meu traseiro ardente.

Uma de suas mãos mantém meus pulsos presos acima da minha, enquanto a outra sobe a minha cintura, percorrendo as minhas costas até chegar ao meu pescoço, despertando calafrios de prazer pelo corpo inteiro. Regina afasta delicadamente meus cabelos, e sinto seu hálito quente e fresco adocicado de maçã em meu ouvido.

- Diga me, Emma, onde você quer que eu a toque? - Sua voz rouca e abafada me faz soltar um gemido quase inaudível de prazer.

Fecho os olhos em um estado de puro êxtase num sussurro. - O corpo todo.

- Seja mais específica. Cherrié - Oh, ela fala francês e eu vou ao delírio. Com habilidade, Regina, desliza sua mão para dentro do corpete e toma um de meus seios, apertando o suavemente. - Aqui? É aqui que você quer me sentir ,Emma? - Seus lábios roçam minha orelha de leve, fazendo me aos poucos perder os sentidos.

- Sim... - Eu sussurro arrebatada.

Sua mão macia deixa meu seio e desce lentamente contornando a renda da minha calcinha.

- Ou aqui? - Regina afasta o fino tecido e introduz dois dedos em mim. Eu gemo alto e choramingo enlouquecida quando começa a fazer círculos em minha pele molhada.

- Ohh, Regina! - Exclamo sentindo seu toque no lugar mais intimo do meu ser. Meu corpo inteiro entra em combustão. As minhas pernas tremem, o meu coração bate como louco dentro do meu peito, a minha respiração falha.

- Emma, você quer ser fodida bem selvagem? - sussurra roucamente, enquanto não para de me estimular com seus delicados dedos, pressionando o meu ponto G com vontade.

- Sim, eu quero. - É o que eu mais quero nesse momento.

Para minha tortura, Regina retira seus dedos e eu choramingo outra vez. E quando penso que ela irá parar de me estimular, ela pega uma das minhas mãos e introduz meu indicador na minha abertura, fazendo movimentos dentro de mim. Zeus! Eu não aguentarei por muito tempo! Porém, logo o retira e o leva a boca, chupando o asperamente.

- Seu gosto é fantástico! - fala baixinho, sua voz rouca cheia de luxúria.

- Sua mão varre meus cabelos e ela segura meu rosto, virando o de lado. Por um breve momento, ela observa ardentemente a minha boca e seu hálito quente invade as minhas narinas, me deixando alucinada, louca, fora de si. E, sem esperar muito, Regina une seus lábios aos meus num beijo rude, quase primitivo. Sua língua entra em minha boca e desbrava todos os cantos com maestria se entrelaçando a minha, me deixando sem ar.

Regina não só beija como parece que rer me engolir viva. Em suas mãos eu me transformo em uma massa de sensações intensas desconexas, que palpita descontroladamente. Enquanto sua língua me rouba os gemidos, o ar, o seu corpo pressiona o meu em um desejo sôfrego, carnal, descomedido.

Á medida que o beijo se prolonga, as suas mãos percorrem as minhas coxas, por baixo do vestido, em direção ao meu bumbum onde aperta delicadamente. Um gemido gutural brota do fundo de minha garganta e ela morde de leve meu lábio inferior. Seu gosto de maçã, viciante se misturando ao meu, acariciando a minha, me deixando fora de si, tudo isso tem um efeito avassalador sobre mim. Ela me reivindica com a boca com a mesma intensidade que quer se apossar do meu corpo.

Regina solta o cinto que prende a minha capa e a deixa cair no chão, sobre o tapete persa. Ela faz o mesmo com o zíper do meu vestido que abre e escorrega pelo meu corpo facilmente, se unindo a capa logo abaixo de meus pés.

- Fique com as mãos acima da cabeça 'Cherrié'. - Diz prendendo meus pulsos com o lenço vermelho que retira de meu pescoço. - Humm ... Você tem um belo e provocante traseiro sabia?- Sussurra passeando as mãos suavemente sobre minha pele em chamas. - Esse seu traseiro, assim como sua boca impetuosa precisam de uma lição por me deixar louca. - Rosna e dá uma palmada em meu bumbum. Eu solto um gemido inesperado devido a sensação estranha que se forma em minha pele e ela pergunta mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha. - Gosta disso?

- Sim... - Respondo ofegante sem saber ao certo o que estou falando.

Impiedosamente, Regina desfere outro golpe na minha carne e depois acaricia onde acabou de bater forte. Uma mistura de ardência e excitação preenche o meu ser, me deixando zonza e completamente sedenta.

Ela solta as presilhas de minha cinta liga que são abertas uma a uma. Em seguida, desliza a minha calcinha para baixo dizendo:

- Erga os pés, Emma, quero me livrar de suas roupas.

Atendo ao seu pedido e, sem tirar os olhos dos meus vejo a pegar um artefato com um pênis acoplado em uma espécie de cinta.

Percebo que ela também tira suas roupas, pois sinto seus seios roçando em minhas costas. Estou pegando fogo. Não aguento mais. Meu sexo está inchado e implorando pra senti la dentro de mim.

Regina acaricia minhas costas e sua língua quente passeia pelo meu pescoço. Logo ela enrola meus cabelos em seu punho e puxa os pra trás. A raiz dói um pouco, mas su ignoro por completo. Estou inebriada demais por ela para sentir outra coisa que não seja ela em mim.

Ouço ela encaixar o strap on e meu corpo trepida. - Emma, diga me p que você quer.

- Eu quero senti lá... Dentro de mim. - murmuro quase em transe.

- Diga como você quer me sentir dentro de você. Exige roucamente.

"Deuses! Isso é tortura psicológica!"

- Selvagem... - Eu sussurro de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que mais? - pede, enquanto percorre os lábios em meu pescoço.

- Duro e forte. - concluo, salivando de desejo.

Sinto seu sorriso na minha orelha e ela fala louca de desejo. - Emma, apoie suas mãos na parede. Porque eu vou te foder forte, selvagem e duro.

" Céus! Quem é essa mulher devassa que toma conta de minha mente neste momento?"


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Regina

Acordo cedo e observo no relógio de cabeceira que são 6: 30. Viro o rosto de lado e me deparo com a silhueta de uma deusa que dorme abraçada a mim. O lenço vermelho encobre seus quadris perfeitos, deixando boa parte de suas pernas á mostra. Picasso ficaria extasiado se pudesse eternizar essa imagem em uma pintura de óleo. Emma é simplesmente linda.

Remexo-me um pouco e me sinto estranha, pois eu não estou acostumada a ter alguém dividindo a mesma cama comigo. Não que eu já não tenha me envolvido e colocado alguém em minha cama. Já tivera vários parceiros e parceiras em meu dossel. Porém logo mandava ir embora depois de satisfeita em meus desejos. É a primeira vez que alguém dorme junto. É a primeira vez que Emma e eu dormimos juntas. É fascinante e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

Movo o meu braço por debaixo de suas costas e ela se remexe um pouco, trazendo uma de suas pernas torneadas sobre minha coxa. Ela se aconchega junto e encaixa seu corpo ao meu. Meu sexo logo umedece pronto pra mais uma batalha. No entanto, eu preciso fazer minha corrida na esteira.

Levanto- me devagar e vou ate o closet. Visto uma roupa calca de moletom e um top preto, pego uma toalha e em seguida, faço minha higiene matinal.

Pego meu ipad e seleciono "The killers, Somebody told me". Ligo a esteira e começo a fazer minha corrida cronometrada em vinte minutos.

Faltava pouco quando vejo Emma entrar sensual vestida com uma de minhas blusas sociais. Percebo que não é qualquer blusa, e sim uma que Henry havia emprestado uma vez a ela. Naquela época eu constatei que ela ficava bem melhor naquela blusa que eu mesma.

Eu fixo meus olhos aos seus, desligo a esteira, retiro os fones de ouvido.

- É muito cedo para estar acordada, Cherrié.- eu seco o suor dos seios com a toalha e me aproximo dela. - Bom dia. - dou lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Bom dia. - sussurra, correndo os olhos em meu corpo. E, erguendo os olhos diz.- Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Hoje é domingo.- Observo acariciando seus braços com os dedos.

- Por isso mesmo. Você deve ter seus compromissos do dia.

Inclino a cabeça pra baixo, seguro firme as extremidades da toalha que está ao redor do meu pescoço e digo em seu ouvido:

- O meu compromisso do dia é te dar muito prazer, Miss Swan.- volto a fitá la com o olhar em chamas e ela engole em seco.

- Regina, você quer passar o ... Dia junto a mim?- ela se admira.

- Sim, é o que mais quero.

Roço meus dedos em seu pescoço e ela geme baixinho.

- Então... Você fica comigo hoje?

- Sim... - responde desarmada por completo.

- Emma, eu estou suada e preciso que você me banhe. Afinal não consigo lavar minhas costas sozinha. - falo me aproximando e abracando a pela cintura e a encaro através do espelho com o olhar aceso diante dela.

A tensão sexual entre nós é latente, palpável,pulsante. Emma me fita intensamente e um brilho incandescente encobre seu belo rosto. Ela pressente a perversão que eu tenho em mente e seu corpo começa dar sinal de excitação, pois sua pélvis roça em meu sexo faminto por ela.

Envolvo uma das mãos a sua cintura e a seguro contra meu corpo, enquanto posiciono a outra atrás de sua nuca. Ela geme baixinho e continua a se esfregar deliciosamente em mim.

- Seu cheiro é inebriante, sabia?- percorro a linha tênue do seu pescoço cheirando e beijando sua pele macia. Emma arfa pesado e segura firme em mim. Curva a cabeça pra trás e dá total acesso para que eu suba pelo seu queixo até encontrar sua boca tentadora. - Você é deliciosa! - sussurro por entre seus lábios, enquanto eu desabotoo a camisa que ela veste.

- Ohh, Regina! - Geme em minha boca enquanto a roupa escorrega e cai no piso do mármore. Ela está nua diante de mim.

- Cherrié eu quero trepar com você no chuveiro. Mas antes quero que você me banhe com cuidado. Eu me livro da roupa e o queixo dela cai ao me ver nua completamente e perceber o brilho da minha umidade evidente em meus pelos pubianos bem aparados.

- Uauuu! Exclama sem piscar. Emma passa a língua nos lábios finos e percebo que ela está doida pra cair de boca em mim. Oh céus e eu estou doida pra ter ela de joelhos me chupando.

- Eu gosto muito, muito deles...- fala se referindo ao meus seios- enquanto eu a conduzo pra dentro do box.- Ah hoje não tomaremos banho de banheira, isso fica pra próxima vez. - aviso ligando o chuveiro.

- hum!... E irá ter uma próxima vez? - pergunta curiosa, despejando um pouco de sabão liquido nas mãos.

- Sim. Várias! Muitas!

Seus olhos cintilam radiantes e ela começa a me banhar contornando os seios e eu tremo. Seu efeito sobre mim é intenso e assustador. Me sinto molhada e extremamente molhada.

Estou imóvel observando suas mãos que passeiam pelo meu toráx e massageando meus seios e mamilos já rígidos de tesão. A água na temperatura ideal desliza gostoso sobre nós e Emma agora desce um pouco mais, ficando de joelhos a minha frente. Ela interrompe o que está fazendo e olha para meu sexo que está pronto pra batalha. Em seguida, ergue os olhos e fixa os aos meus que queimam por ela.

- Você a quer Emma? - indago sendo consumida pelo desejo e libertinagem desenfreada que nasce dentro de mim.

Ela passa a língua pelos lábios deixando me ainda mais excitada e responde cheia de desejo:

- Sim, eu quero.

- Então...Sirva se! - digo abrindo um sorriso perverso. Daqueles que só a evil dentro de mim sabe dar.

Emma abre minhas pernas colocando uma por seus ombros e eu posiciono uma de minhas mãos em seu cabelo, puxando suavemente pra trás. Gemo baixinho ao sentir seus lábios quentes e úmidos em contato com minha pele. Ah, como eu queria castigar sua a sua boca impetuosa desde o primeiro momento que ela não me deu trégua sempre me desafiando. Naquele dia que ela cortou minha macieira e me enfrentou encarando me olhando nos olhos dizendo que eu não sabia do que era capaz. Aii como desejei calar sua boca com a minha buceta nela.

Porém, parece que o que era pra ser castigo está sendo completo prazer,pois ela está se deleitando comigo.

Ela continua a sugar meu sexo com vontade, circulando a língua ao redor, internamente, e nas extremidades. Eu fecho os olhos, inclino a cabeça pra trás e sussurro:

- Porra, Emma!

Sem dar chances para eu sequer respirar, ela não para e volta a me penetrar com a língua entrando e saindo de forma urgente e repetindo os movimentos rápido e intenso alternando com a ponta da língua no meu clitóris. Faz círculos e volta a empurrar profundo. Cerro os dentes e sinto o orgasmo brotando dentro de mim, enquanto ela investe de novo cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido.

- Deuses! Você vai acabar comigo!- gemo abafado, puxando um pouco mais os seus longos cabelos loiros.

- Emma me suga com força. Sinto sua língua no mais profundo de mim. E em seguida ela explora mais uma vez as extremidades com sofreguidão. Sua língua ágil circula na minha buceta me sugando por toda sua extensão, fazendo me estremecer o corpo devido ao contato intimo. Ela desejava fazer isso em mim tanto quanto eu desejava sentir sua boca em mim, que pulsa forte em seus lábios.

- Estou prestes a gozar em sua boca- aviso fitando a repleta de lúxuria- Emma investe mais fundo de novo chupando fortemente e lambendo ao redor, enquanto empurro sua cabeça aumentando o contato e ela me suga com vontade.

Eu inclino minha cabeça pra trás e não contenho o orgasmo violento que explode em sua boca. Ela engole todo o liquido que escorre por seus lábios enquanto parte é levada pela agua do chuveiro.

- Emma! - ofegante, eu a pego pelos ombros e coloco a na posição vertical. Ela me olha e lambe os lábios como se tivesse acabado de saborear um sorvete e me beija intensamente fazendo eu sentir meu próprio gosto de seus lábios deliciosos.

- Era pra você ser castigada sabia?

- E por que você queria me castigar, Regina? - Pergunta, piscando suas duas esmeraldas. Eu passo lentamente meus dedos em seus lábios molhados e ela suga meus dedos sensualmente com os olhos fixos nos meus. Estreito meu olhar e a excitação vem com a sua fúria fazendo me umedecer novamente.

- Oh, como você consegue isso tão rápido? - ela pergunta surpresa ao constatar minha umidade em sua perna.

- Você é a culpada e por isso será castigada de novo.- rosno e, com agilidade, eu a coloco contra a parede do box.

- O que você fará comigo?- indaga com a respiração irregular, repletos de desejo.

- Vou foder você com vontade e rápido dessa vez. - Eu beijo rudemente a sua boca e mordo de leve seu lábio inferior.- Humm... Esse seu traseiro ...- aperto seu bumbum e dou lhe duas palmadas seguidas. Emma geme e minha excitação aumenta.

- Regina! - Ela entrelaça seus dedos em meus cabelos e puxa me pra mais perto.

- Ah Emma, seu corpo é feito para o pecado.- falo suavemente enquanto uma de minhas mãos mantém seus pulsos presos acima da cabeça e a outra percorre seus seios fartos. Levo um á boca sugando forte, ela geme de novo e joga a cabeça pra trás. Desço até seu sexo pulsante e massageio seu clitóris com a palma da mão. - você gosta?

Ela suspira pesado e responde:

- Adoro.

Lentamente, eu introduzo dois dedos nela, que enlouquecida, solta um gemido entrecortado e arranha levemente minhas costas.

- É disso que você gosta Cherrié? - pergunto fazendo movimentos circulares dentro da sua pele quente e molhada.

- Sim... - Choraminga de prazer.

- Devo fazê la com meus dedos? - pergunto pressionando o seu ponto G.

- Diga me o que você quer? - Eu a torturo enquanto meus dedos se movem implacáveis nela.

- Você... Dentro de mim! ... Exige em um sussurro.

- Emma, você me deixa louca.- empurro mais um dedo dentro dela- apoie seus braços em meus ombros.- ela faz o que eu peço e eu a suspendo do chão com agilidade. Entrelaço suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, eu entro nela com extrema urgência.

- Oh, meus deuses! - choraminga fechando os olhos ao sentir meu pulso dentro dela.

- Abra os olhos, Emma.- peço suavemente e ela me olha por entre os cílios.

Minha língua invade a sua boca explorando minuciosamente todos os cantos, enquanto eu movimento as estocadas em sua abertura. Dentro e fora. Rápido e forte. Seguro firme suas coxas com uma das maos e movimento seus quadris junto comigo pra cima e pra baixo.

- Goze pra mim. - sussurro ao seu ouvido, sentido que seu orgasmo está próximo assim como o meu que está emergindo desenfreadamente.

Segundos depois,explodimos gloriosamente juntas num clímax alucinante gemendo alto entorpecidas uma pela outra.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov. Regina

O dia está lindo e propício para um passeio de barco que planejei. O barco era de um conhecido do Sr Gold que não perdera a oportunidade de alertar me das consequências do meu envolvimento com Emma Swan.

Por falar nisso, desde o momento que ela dormiu em meus braços estou em um dilema.

Gold era um conselheiro e amigo de longas datas. E tenho o costume de sempre seguir seus conselhos porque tenho a impressão que prevê o futuro as vezes. Porém, quando se refere a Emma Swan sinto que não posso me afastar. Mesmo sabendo que não há outra forma de ficar e sofrer as consequências.

Emma desce comigo até a garagem pois pretendo fazer lhe uma surpresa , e foi uma enorme dificuldade eu ter que me controlar para não encurrá-la á parede e trepar com ela, aqui mesmo. "Malditas câmeras de segurança". Talvez eu faça isso um dia, mas hoje quero tê-la no veleiro ancorado no cais da cidade.

- Emma, venha aqui. Quero te mostrar algo- sorrio pra ela.

- Hum... É surpresa?

- Sim, é! Mas você irá gostar - sorrio e começo a descer a capa que encobre o new betlee de cor amarela ao chão. A sua boca forma um O quando ela avista o modelo antigo que era de seu pai.

- Meus deuses! Então era você que mantinha essa relíquia de meu pai? Por que você não me disse antes, Regina?

- Isso se deve a dois fatos. O primeiro é que não estava em minhas mãos, mas sim na garagem da loja do meu amigo Gold. E segundo se deve ao fato de ser uma surpresa, eu acho.

Ela contorna o carro e seus olhos brilham extasiados diante do veículo.

- Você já andou nele?

- Guiou ele?

- Não. Digamos que não era muito amiga de seus pais.

- Ahhh...a gente podia sair com ele hoje- sugere sorrindo feito uma criança.

- Oh Emma, sem chances. O new betlee era como um membro da família para seu pai. Creio que de onde ele esteja, não gostaria que eu guiasse.

- Mas você gostaria de guiá-lo?

- Você acha que devo?- pergunto interessada , contendo um sorriso divertido.

- Sim. Claro que estaria disposta a negociar...

"Ela está negociando comigo? Não acredito."

- Qual o seu jogo, Emma Swan?- questiono suave e dou a volta ao carro, parando em sua frente. Ela inclina o tronco um pouco para trás e seu traseiro fica praticamente junto ao capô.

- Eu não estou jogando. Não agora.

- hum... Fico muito excitada ao constatar que ela está aprendendo rápido as minhas táticas. Essa mulher é surpreendente. Não sei por que, mas parece que a sinto sob minha pele e isso me perturba um pouco, mas eu gosto.

Lentamente eu espalmo as mãos ao redor de sua cintura, sobre a lata do new betlee e inclino o corpo pra frente, ficando muito próxima a ela, todavia sem tocá-la. Sua Íris se dilata e ela respira com dificuldade. Agilmente, eu prendo seu olhar ao meu, que arde desejando seu corpo mais uma vez.

- Sabe, Cherrié, se não fosse essas malditas câmeras de segurança, eu te colocava sobre esse capô e te fodia com vontade.

Emma abre a boca para tomar um ar e percebo que ela está extremamente excitada. "Mas que porra!" Essas infernas câmeras de segurança. Sei que é pra proteção de ambas. Mesmo ela não sabendo do perigo que corre, e nem sabendo do meu segredo. "Ai Swan... Queria que você não me odiasse, e entendesse que aquela mulher que matou seus pais não era eu. Eu mudei..."

- Regina?- Em que estava pensando?

- Em foder você.

- Regina, você realmente pensou em fazer isso?

- Eu não pensei. Eu irei trepar com você sobre esse carro que era do seu pai e quando eu fizer isso, as câmeras estarão ligadas, porém não terá ninguém na sala de monitoramento. E depois iremos assistir nossa foda depravada juntas. - com todo perdão á memória de seu pai David,mas por que a sua filha tem que ser tão sexy? Caralho! Eu penso em estar dentro dela vinte e quatro horas por dia. Aliás, não há lugar melhor no mundo que estar dentro de sua abertura apertada e quente. Só de pensar em fodê-la, meu sexo faz festa na minha calcinha e se derrete completamente.

Ela se contorce de desejo e eu me controlo pra não agarrá-la e fazer o que tenho vontade. Terei que recuperar esse tempo perdido no barco. Quero trepar várias vezes com Emma e deixá-la dolorida sem ela poder caminhar amanhã. É, é isso que eu quero.

Sidney nos deixa no cais e volta pra cidade, para meu alivio estou sozinha com a minha loira. O cais está movimentado por alguns turistas. Eu odeio essa aglomeração de pessoas.

De propósito deixo Emma passar um pouco a frente só pra apreciar a mais bela vista da face da terra: o seu traseiro tentador.

"Ah Cherrié, se você soubesse o que desejo fazer com seu traseiro, você não me provocava desse jeito".

Calmamente, eu me movo em sua direção, encurralando a junto a parede do cais. Estamos sozinhas praticamente em um beco onde não se passa uma viva alma ali neste momento, a não ser pelas gaivotas que ressoam no ar.

Ela percebe algo em meu sorriso malicioso e pergunta:

- Você não vai fazer nada aqui em publico vai?- pergunta temerosa, olhando ao redor.

- Hum, não sei.- sorrio perversa dobrando a cabeça para o lado.- talvez eu faça. Talvez eu queira fazer algo aqui e agora. - com uma das mãos eu seguro seus pulsos no alto e outra eu contorno seus lábios sensuais. - Você me pertence, Emma Swan. Nunca se esqueça. Sua boca carnuda me pertence.- roço de leve o dedo polegar sobre seus lábios- seios seios deliciosos e desejáveis são meus. - acaricio delicadamente os seios enrijecidos sobre o tecido da sua fina camisa. - seu traseiro provocante é meu- dou uma palmada em seu bumbum e depois aperto de leve. - Suas lindas e tentadoras pernas são minhas.- deslizo os dedos em sua coxa causando arrepios em sua pele. - Bem como ela- deslizo a palma da mão em seu sexo em chamas por debaixo da saia deixando a completamente molhada.- Ela também é minha. - afasto a renda da calcinha que ela usa e insiro três dedos sem piedade nela. Faço círculos rápidos dentro de sua abertura e ela joga a cabeça pra trás, choramingando de prazer.

- Regina, pode aparecer alguém.

- Fodam se! - rosno baixinho em seu ouvido, mordendo e chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha, á medida que os movimentos de meus dedos aumentam e seu sexo começa a se comprimir. Ela está prestes a gozar. Caralho eu estou muito excitada e molhada. Rapidamente eu retiro meus dedos e me afasto um pouco- Acho que fui clara, não? - levo meus dedos á boca e ela me olha pasma, com olhos entreabertos.

- Isto não é justo.- protesta frustada, ajeita a roupa e verifica ao redor.

Abro um sorriso e digo repleta de intenções muito sacanas:

- Você terá sua vez no barco. Vou foder tanto contigo que amanhã você estará toda dolorida.


	9. Chapter 9

O veleiro é de porte médio muito bonito. Um homem moreno estilo pirata nos espera a bordo. Regina entrega a sacola que contém nossas coisas ao rapaz que sorri amigavelmente e estende a mão amigavelmente. Ela faz as apresentações ao jovem o qual é responsável pelo veleiro e pergunta:

-Tudo pronto Killian?

-Sim, senhora Mills. Qual é a programação do dia?

-Contorne a cidade- avisa Regina, impaciente e incomodada com o olhar do capitão para mim.

-Todo a cidade, senhora? - pergunta ainda com os olhos em mim.

-Não. Faça o roteiro pelas fronteiras e por favor sem olhar para senhorita Swan. - fala demonstrando seu desagrado.

-Ah, Killian, mais ou menos por umas 4 horas, eu não quero ser incomodada na cabine de forma alguma. Você entendeu?- 4 horas? Céus! O que ela irá fazer comigo?

-Eu entendi, senhora- o homem sai até a cabine pra levar as nossas coisas e logo volta. - Senhora Mills, está tudo conforme a senhora me pediu ontem.

"Ontem? Regina tinha planejado desde a noite anterior? Estou pasma."

- Perfeito Killian - sorri fazendo meu sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias. Ela olha pra mim tirando os óculos de sol , colocando os em seus cabelos.

- Emma, por favor- indica o caminho pra eu passar e o veleiro começa a se mover lentamente.

A cabine é espaçosa e aconchegante. Tem uma mini cozinha com tudo que há de mais moderno e sofisticado. Logo mais aos fundos está o quarto. Minhas pernas ficam bambas ao notar a cama de casal de forma arredondada diante de mim. Á sua frente há um armário embutido de marfim com quatro portas e um banheiro. Tudo de ultima geração.

Giro o rosto e encontro o meu cativeiro cor de mel. Sim batizei seus olhos de cativeiro de mel. Pois eles me mantém cativa, refém de seus desejos. Desde o primeiro instante. Prometi a mim mesma que vingaria a morte de meus pais quando achasse o responsável. Porém não esperava ser irremediavelmente seduzida justamente por ela. A pessoa que destruiu minha família.

Quero um dia saber de seus lábios e olhando nesses olhos que me aprisionam o motivo pelo qual tirou a vida de quem eu amava.

Confesso que inicialmente a tentativa de me aproximar dela era meramente vingança e recuperar a guarda do meu filho.

Regina passeia o dedo polegar nos lábios, me observando com ardor. Zeus! O que ela tem em mente para o dia de hoje? Ela disse que me castigaria. Que tipo de castigo eu irei ganhar? Com certeza é algo muito depravado assim como ela.

Esse era um lado que eu não tinha noção de como seria. E era esse o fator que me ajudaria. Só não pensei que ela demoraria tanto pra me tocar, e me deixar enlouquecida. E sempre que discutiamos, ou que ela me rejeitava. Sentia uma dor profunda na alma. Tarde demais. Deixei me envolver por quem eu queria destruir.

- Gostou do veleiro?- pergunta suavemente, quebrando os meus pensamentos e o silêncio.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito.

Ela se aproxima aos poucos. O calor que emana de sua pele, assim como a brisa que sopra de fora, me deixa desconcentrada.

- O que deu em você sorrindo pro capitão?

- Eu só estava sendo gentil.

- Sendo gentil?- ela repete arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Emma, conheco esse tipo de cara. E estou puta em imaginar os pensamentos que ele pode ter com você.

- Regina! Como pode achar isso por causa de apenas um sorriso gentil?

- O capitão delineador estava praticamente te devorando com os olhos e depois com certeza vai se masturbar pensando em você. - respira fundo e dá mais um passo, me cercando contra o armário de marfim.

Inclina o tronco pra frente e diz.- qual é o castigo por sempre me deixar louca da vida hein? - diga me! - suas mãos seguram meus pulsos ao redor do meu corpo e eu estou imóvel, pois suas coxas grossas prendem me fortemente.

- Devo te foder com os dedos outra vez?- pergunta deslizando seus lábios em meu pescoço, lambendo e distribuindo beijos em minha pele que queima.- Ou devo te foder rápido e forte, sem deixar você gozar?- pressiona seu sexo em mim.

" Oh ceus! Eu estou encharcada so de ouvi-la dizendo essas coisas devassas ao meu ouvido"

- Quer que eu trepe contigo, aqui de pé, de uma forma selvagem?- solta meus pulsos e em seguida os prende ao alto da minha cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra invade a minha calcinha de renda.

- Oh ... Regina! - gemo ao sentir seus dedos massagearem meu clitoris em chamas.

- Por que você tem que ser assim tão quente, Emma?- sussurra e sua língua invade a minha boca, me engolindo com necessidade.

O beijo é quente e carregado de luxuria. Ela me beija e se esfrega como se quisesse se fundir em mim. Nunca em toda minha vida fui beijada com tanta intensidade e desejo.

Na verdade, apesar de muitos relacionamentos, tanto com homem e com mulheres, até hoje nunca havia conhecido alguém tão intensa como ela. Justamente ela. Isso me perturba, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixa completamente entregue. Submissa ás suas vontades.

Perdoem me. Papai e Mamãe. Hoje eu não tenho duvidas que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa pra ela.

- Ah, por favor... - eu imploro á medida que ela aumenta seus movimentos circulares em minha abertura. Estou delirando, prestes a gozar, quando impiedosamente, ela puxa os dedos para fora e me deixa á deriva mais uma vez. Isso é pior que a fogueira da inquisição!

Sorri e diz com a voz rouca:

- Acho que você ja ganhou parte do seu castigo.- Agora eu vou te foder bem duro, do jeito que eu sei que você gosta.- se afasta um pouco e, com o olhar escurecido de desejo, pede suavemente. - dispa-se, Emma, lentamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu faço o que ela pede. Seu cativeiro mel abrasa minha carne e só de pensar no que ela fará com meu corpo logo a seguir, o meu sexo lateja excitado ansiando por ela.

Estou nua a sua frente. Regina me admira como se eu fosse uma deusa, o que faz com que eu me sinta sensual e atraente. Seus olhos percorrem meu corpo faiscando um desejo ardido e latente. E, sem desviar seu olhar do meu ela começa a se despir, ficando apenas de lingerie preta. Engulo em seco ao admirar sua beleza surreal. Meus olhos se embaralham ao contemplar seus seios de tamanha perfeição da natureza. Ela percebe minha excitação e sorri devassa.

- O que você vai fazer comigo?- pergunto não aguentando a tensão sexual que nos envolve.

- Hum... Swan, Swan... Você como sempre ansiosa e curiosa demais.- retruca baixinho e se vira pra uma cômoda de onde retira alguns lenços e um novo strap on bem maior que o anterior e mais grosso. Estilo realista. Fico imaginando tudo aquilo dentro de mim. E meu ventre se contrai.

Volta-se pra mim, se aproxima e diz:

- Você tem sido muito, muito má comigo, Miss Swan. Por isso vou vendá-la e amarrá-la em seus pulsos e seus pés e trepar com você inúmeras vezes, sem pausa alguma.

O que ela acaba de dizer, tem efeito avassalador sob meu ser e me deixa momentaneamente sem ar.

Ela se aproxima mais e pergunta com olhos estreitos e perversos:

- Você confia em mim , Emma?

Pisco rapidamente enquanto tento processar a palavra "confia" em minha mente. Se eu confio? Estou em frente á mulher que matou impiedosamente meus pais, tirou meu filho de mim. No entanto, é a mesma mulher que faz meu sangue ferver de tesão e desejo. A mesma mulher que resolvi dar mais uma chance.

Estou momentaneamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos e a bendita cicatriz em seus lábios que me enlouquece.

Confiança é algo muito valioso pra mim. Não sei se faz o mesmo sentido pra ela. E respirando de forma irregular, eu respondo:

- Sim.

- Eu tenho permissão para te foder e abusar de você, selvagemente?

" Cristo! O que ela tem em mente?"

Uma mistura de tensão, medo e excitação me invade e eu não penso em mais nada, a não ser em satisfaze-la em todos os seus desejos secretos, bem como os meus, que nascem desenfreados, transbordando de dentro pra fora.

- Você tem.

Regina dá um sorriso triunfante e fala em tom de comando:

- Vire se de costas.- eu faço o que ela solicita e ela me venda os olhos. Eu nunca fui vendada em minha vida. É uma sensação estranha, carregada de mistérios e de tensão.

Ansiosa, eu mordo os lábios e ofego pesado. Ela gira meu corpo e roça seus dedos em meus seios, aumentando ainda mais minha expectativa.

- Você fica linda vendada. E irá ficar ainda mais tentadora quando estiver amarrada sobre a cama.- comenta ao meu ouvido, mordendo de leve a minha orelha e descendo com os lábios quentes em meu pescoço, onde distribui beijos e lambidas.

- Venha, eu vou te conduzir até a cama. - ela me senta a beirada da cama e suas mãos acariciam as minhas costas nuas.

- Deite-se de bruços,Cherrié, e deixe seus braços atras das costas.

Eu me deito e viro o rosto para o travesseiro, esticando os braços pra trás. Ela prende meus pulsos e desliza lentamente até meus pés. Fazendo o mesmo com meus tornozelos.

- Está apertado demais?

- Não.- respondo me sentindo completamente a mercê dela. De mãos e pés atados. Estou indefesa. Posso sequer me mexer. Meu ventre se contrai fortemente e meu coracao parece querer saltar pela boca só de imaginar o que virá a seguir.

Percebo que ela está ja "armada" com o acessório. Pois sinto o instrumento deslizar em meu bumbum. Regina acaricia minhas nádegas e desfere sem piedade três palmadas em cada uma delas. Solto um gemido abafado e a ardência em minha pele misturada com excitação que palpita pelos poros. Suas mãos apertam agora delicadamente meu bumbum dolorido.

- Você tem um belo e apetitoso traseiro, Cherrié. Eu o provarei muito em breve, pois quero senti-la por inteiro- afirma fazendo circulos com o polegar em minha segunda abertura que se comprime. "Oh céus! O que ela está dizendo?"

- Regina, isso é zona proibida pra mim- declaro ofegante, estremecendo o corpo.

- Proibida? - pergunta e posso apostar que ela tem um sorriso muito perverso nos lábios.

- Eu nunca ...fiz isso.

- Emma,tem sempre a primeira vez pra tudo. Não se preocupe, há técnicas para isso. Eu lhe ensinarei cada uma delas e esperarei o seu tempo- sua voz soa suave demais enquanto ela me acaricia o bumbum e circula a minha zona proibida.

- Vou batizar sua zona de proibido e seu sexo de impetuosa. Porque ela é impetuosa como você.

Ela massageia meu clitoris com a palma da mão, me estimulando ainda mais.

- Oh, Regina,- gemo baixinho ao senti-la introduzir três dedos em mim. Ela faz círculos em minha carne úmida, porem logo os retira para me torturar ainda mais. Estou encharcada e anseio por ela, mas sei que ela ira me torturar mais um pouco e ela faz.

Sinto seus seios em minhas coxas e quando percebo ela morde minhas nádegas me despertando mil e uma sensações enquanto desfere outros golpes. Arfo pesado e me contorço sobre a cama, me amaldiçoando por não poder vê-la e nem tampouco tocá-la. Não sei o que é pior. Se é ser privada da visão ou toque, ou talvez dos dois. Várias sensações se misturam dentro da minha mente que gira como uma montanha russa.

- Linda! - sussurra, se debruçando em cima de mim. E, segurando meu rosto com as mãos, me beija duramente, enfiando sua língua ágil em minha boca ansiosa pela dela. Não demora muito, deixa minha boca e vai deslizando pelas minhas costas, beijando, mordendo,lambendo. Fazendo me alucinar de desejo. Depois sobe fazendo o mesmo até chegar no me ouvido e pergunta: - Você quer que eu te foda agora?

- Sim, eu quero. - suspiro fundo.

- Então prepare se para ser fodida inúmeras vezes sem interrupção. Quero sentir você trepidar em minhas mãos.- e dizendo isso, sinto ela me penetrar com urgência .

- Oh Zeus! - gemo alto ao sentir o instrumento entrar e sair freneticamente, se apossando de mim por inteira.

- Zeus não participa dessa depravação,Emma.- chia por entre os dentes, enquanto se move mais rápido. Dentro e fora. Duro e forte.

Suas mãos seguram firmes meus quadris e eu tento rebolar um pouco, mas é quase impossível, pois estou impossibilitada de fazer qualquer tipo de movimento, por menor que seja. Os ritmos aumentam e eu sinto que logo atingirei o orgasmo. Regina percebe e fica imóvel, preenchendo me inteira. "Céus! Isso é delirante"

- Continue por favor. - choramingo e não acredito que esteja implorando.

- Calma, Cherrié, temos o dia todo. - declara acariciando meu bumbum, enquanto me mantém cheia com o dildo dentro de minha abertura querendo mais.

- Você tem que aprender a prolongar seu prazer e eu irei ajudá-la a fazer isso- em resposta e com muita dificuldade, eu começo a rebolar um pouco, mexendo os quadris , mostrando lhe o que eu quero.

Ela rosna e volta a se movimentar duramente- Porra, Emma!- o ritmo aumenta e meu orgasmo emerge como um vulcão em erupção.

Regina pressente outra vez, porém ao invés de me punir, interrompendo meu prazer, ela sussurra.- diga meu nome. Agora!

E como eu sou uma boa garota, obedeço lhe e libero meu clímax deliciosamente, chamando por ela:

- Ahhh! ... Reginaaa!

Ela me segue e geme alto.

- Caralho, Emma!- pragueja. Ainda sinto espasmos do recente orgasmo quando ela pergunta: - Cansada?

- Não. - balbucio tentando processar a sensação estranha de submissão em que me encontro.

- Ótimo, vou te ajudar a ficar de lado.- ela me coloca de lado e se une atrás de mim - Está confortável assim?- pergunta sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha e inserindo a língua em meu ouvido. Nasce do fundo do meu ventre um novo desejo e eu quero mais.

- Sim, estou.

Ouço seu sorriso em meu pescoço e ela desliza os dedos em meus lábios, contornando-os lentamente. Vira minha cabeça de lado e me beija com ardor . Sua língua duela com a minha e me deixa mais excitada. Estou pronta para próxima sessão. Ela espalma suas mãos em meu traseiro e desfere tapas em minha carne quente, fazendo me gemer em sua boca. Depois, como de praxe, acaricia onde acabou de me bater. Estou enlouquecida, entorpecida, alucinada e o que mais desejo é tê-la novamente dentro de mim. E enrolando meus cabelos em seu punho, ela entra em minha abertura ardida e encharcada. Pareço com uma gata no cio que nunca é saciada, ou uma escrava sexual presa e totalmente cativa em seus braços. Eu gosto dessa sensação, porém sinto me perturbada e confusa por querer isso,por gostar do modo intenso e dominadora que ela me tem.

- Quero deixar minha marca em você, Emma, que é pra você se lembrar que eu estive aqui. E somente eu poderei estar aqui novamente. - declara ofegante em meu ouvido, enquanto desfere ferozes estocadas uma após a outra em meu sexo que aos poucos volta a se comprimir. "Não acredito que estou prestes a gozar outra vez!"

- Controle seu orgasmo, Cherrié- exige mordiscando meu ombro.

Como posso fazer isso sendo possuída de modo febril por ela?" Impossível!"

A excitação e o desejo falam mais alto e eu começo a me mover lentamente. Indo e vindo. Para frente e pra trás. Estamos chocando nossos corpos com violência, famintas uma pela outra. Penetra-me varrendo me por dentro, como se conhecesse cada canto de minha abertura. Fazendo- me morder o lábio e choramingar á medida que o prazer aumenta e o orgasmo se torna preeminente.

- Assim... Me faz gozar, Regina.

- Muito cuidado com o que você deseja- adverte, se enterrando em mim de forma dura e áspera.

Uma de suas mãos segura com mais força meus cabelos e eu solto um gemido abafado, enquanto a outra massageia um de meus seios, puxando delicadamente o mamilo enrijecido de prazer. Ela respira pesado em meu pescoço e a mão que antes estava em meu seio, agora flexiona os meus quadris, enchendo me no instrumento grande e grosso.

- Eu sou sua dona, Emma.

- Sim, você é!- afirmo baixinho.

Regina aumenta o ritmo progressivamente e empurra selvagemente, fazendo me gemer de novo. E os movimentos punitivos retornam cada vez mais exigentes e mais profundos. As nossas respirações se tornam mais pesadas e irregulares e ela sussurra:

- Goze, Emma. Dê aquilo que é meu. - e outra vez, atingimos o nosso clímax juntas, enquanto eu acompanho as suas investidas ferozes e gemo alto. E embriagadas de desejo, trepidamos maravilhosamente sobre os lençóis emaranhados.

Rapidamente, Regina retira o lenço que cobre meu rosto, bem como os que amarram meus pés e minhas mãos. Pisco ligeiramente ao ver a luz do sol que invade a cabine e me deparo com o seu olhar sobre mim. Regina me olha em tom enigmático e declara:

- Bem vinda ao meu espetáculo de sedução em 3 atos, Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Regina

Há 10 anos atrás...

" Por conta de seu empregado e amigo, Sidney, se encontrava do outro lado da cidade, num bar que era frequentado pela maioria homens e as poucas mulheres que ali estavam lhe lançavam olhares ... No mínimo curiosos... Claro, obviamente que seu lindo terninho azul, feito sob medida, seu altíssimo scarpin e sua bolsa de grife não combinavam com o lugar.

O jeans predominava ali, mas ela estava irritada demais pra também se aborrecer com aquilo.

- Sidney , Sidney! cade você?- murmurava aborrecida.

Regina trabalhava pra Gold numa como assassina de aluguel. Ele apenas dava nomes e ela tinha que cumprir sem perguntar pra que e por quê devia matá-los. Ela só cumpria ordens.

Ela no inicio se perguntava o que essas pessoas tinham feito pra merecer a morte. Questionava muitas veZes o seu chefe e amigo. No entanto, ele dizia: - É o destino delas, minha cara. Só faça o que meu mando. Você foi treinada pra isso. Tirei você da sarjeta pra isso.

Regina se sentia grata por Gold ter meio que adotado ela aos 12 anos por que viu que sua mãe Cora era uma drogada viciada em metanfetamina que vendia a filha pra caras mais velhos e lucrar em cima dela com favores sexuais pra alimentar seu vicio.

Até que um desses clientes ao descobrir que sua ninfeta na verdade era uma criança escrava sexual. Adotou a menina e colocou a mãe na justiça.

Gold não era um homem santo. Porém não aceitava esse tipo de coisa. Ele era comandante de uma divisão que treinava matadores de aluguel e tinha uma loja de antiguidades que disfarçava sua vida secreta.

Agora Regina era totalmente grata a ele e estava em mais uma missão desconhecida: Matar um casal com nomes de David Nolan e Mary Margaret.

Por isso, estava nesse bar esperando seu amigo Sidney pra ter informações sobre os últimos detalhes pra essa noite.

Ele estava quase meia hora atrasado. E ele sabia que ela não gostava de atrasos.

Havia pedido apenas uma agua acreditando que sua espera não seria longa. Cruzou as pernas, balançando o pé nervosamente.

Então uma risada alta lhe chama atenção. Foi ai que ela a viu. Aparentava ter 1.70 ou mais que isso.

Jaqueta vermelha de couro, cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Não viu seu rosto. Mas seu perfil lhe chamara atenção. Ficou inerte por algum tempo que não percebeu seu amigo e empregado chegar com o dossiê.

Estava tudo pronto. Essa noite ela faria o serviço encomendado. Sabia que eles tinham uma filha meio rebelde de 18 anos, que engravidara de um bandido qualquer e deixara o filho com os pais.

Nesse momento Regina pensou em desistir. "O que será dessa criança?"

Sidney despertou a de seus devaneios e combinaram de seguirem o plano.

Chegando na casa, tratou de verificar se nada daria errado. Entrou pelos fundos, verificou os quartos e entrou no quarto do casal, que dormia tranquilamente. Ativou a pistola no modo silencioso e atirou.

Foram três tiros em cada um. Estava indo embora quando ouviu o choro de um bebê.

"Droga! E agora? "

Regina foi até o quarto de onde ouvira o choro, e viu um bebê sentado no berço berrando e quando a viu parou o choro e sorriu. Nesse momento, ela sentiu culpa. Culpa de ter matado a família daquela criança.

Então ela tomou uma atitude que influenciaria a sua vida futuramente e seu destino também. Levou a criança pra casa e registrou em seu nome o que causou ira de seu tutor.

Atualmente...

Agora ela estava ali, nos braços da filha de suas vítimas do passado. Apaixonara se por ela desde o primeiro instante, mesmo sem saber que era filha do casal assassinado. Ali naquele bar. E depois quando ela apareceu na porta da sua casa com o seu filho Henry. Não sabia que se tratava da mesma pessoa e saber que ela era mãe biológica daquele menino que hoje era seu príncipe que mesmo estando morando em outra cidade pra sua proteção, lhe deixava tonta. Confusa.

Sendo assim, procurava de todas as formas se manter afastada. No entanto, parecia que algo a impulsionava pra estar próximo a Swan. Swan... Esse era seu nome. Emma Swan.

Gold havia lhe alertado que a aproximação traria riscos a ela, e a divisão. Mesmo que ela não estivesse mais trabalhando pra ele, a descoberta de que Regina matara os pais de Emma, traria investigação ao fato e uma hora chegaria a divisão.

Gold a alertara que se a divisão percebesse um possível envolvimento de Regina com a loira que inclusive estava sob a mira dos assassinos de aluguel, como uma espécie de queima de arquivo. Ela também estaria no foco deles.

Regina tinha a sua paixão como fraqueza. E essa paixão lhe tiraria noites de sono.

Evitava ao máximo, discutiam, se estranhavam e usava a disputa pelo filho como motivo pra qualquer atrito. Porém, Regina sentia sua pele queimar de desejo e ânsia por tocá-la. Não podia. Sabia que estaria perdida a partir do momento que sentisse a loira.

Pelo filho passou a entrar em trégua, desejava a mais que tudo. No entanto, controlava se ao máximo. Sabia que Emma correspondia ao seu desejo, o que deixava a missão mais difícil. Pois a loira alem de ter um gênio forte era sagaz no jogo da sedução.

Tão sagaz, que agora estava ali, extasiada em sua cama a bordo de um veleiro. Linda!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonus Emma.

10 anos atras...

Cheguei em casa e vi um alvoroço enorme. Policiais, investigadores, perícia. Nesse momento, entrei em desespero. Meu filho. Meus pais.

Os seguranças não queriam deixar eu passar, disseram que área estava fechada pra não contaminar a cena do crime.

"Crime? Céus! Que crime? "

- É a minha família, porra! Quero ver meus pais, meu filho, o que aconteceu com eles?

Nesse momento, a bebida começa a fazer efeito e sinto meu estômago embrulhar e vomito nos pés do policial.

Atualmente...

Flashes daquele dia voltam nos meus pensamentos e se transformam em pesadelos. Ainda vejo os corpos dos meus pais sendo levado. E meu filho desapareceu.

Prometi a mim mesma que acharia quem fez isso. E recuperaria meu filho.

Foram 10 anos caçando várias pessoas. Me tornei especialista nisso. Porém meu objetivo principal era encontrar o responsável pela destruição da minha família.

Finalmente, descobri que não foi uma pessoa. E sim um grupo. Uma espécie de agencia de assassinos profissionais. E o encarregado, ou melhor, a encarregada da missão era uma mulher. Regina Mills.

Socialite, muito conhecida na cidade, respeitada por todos. Precisava encontrar seu ponto fraco. Dai iniciaria sua vingança. Agora só faltava descobrir o paradeiro de seu filho.

Em um dia, que voltava de uma de suas missões, que por acaso era no dia de seu aniversario. Teve uma surpresa.

Um menino aparecera em sua porta, dizendo que era seu filho. E que estava ali pra conhece la e que esta ficasse amiga de sua mãe adotiva.

Confusa, ela mandou o garoto entrar e pediu pra que explicasse direito a historia.

O garoto tinha aproximadamente 10 anos, afirmara ter entrado num site que procura pais. E descobriu varias coisas. Dentre elas que ele era filho dela. Ele sabia que havia sido encontrado num local de um crime. So não sabia que sua mãe adotiva era quem cometera o crime.

Depois de contar tudo a Emma. A loira se convence de que ele é mesmo seu filho e quando ele diz que o nome de sua mãe adotiva é Regina Mills. Bingo! Esta ai a oportunidade de se aproximar e se vingar e ainda por cima recuperar seu filho.

Henry estava de viagem marcada pra Londres. Não queria ir, esperava que sua mãe biológica pudesse interferir.

Mas ela não só deixou de interferir como concordou em deixa lo em casa e conversar com a agora mãe de seu menino.

Emma levou o garoto ate a cidade vizinha onde este morava com a suposta mãe. Chegando lá, mal apertou a campainha e uma mulher aflita corre pra abraçar ao filho.

- Henry, onde você estava? - eu estava aflita sem saber de você. Sabe que é perigoso. - dizia beijando e apertando o filho contra si.

- Mãe, eu fui atras da minha outra mãe. A biológica.

Foi então que Regina se atentou a mulher a sua frente. A olhou dos pés a cabeça e foi então que lembranças vieram a sua mente. Ela é a garota rebelde da foto. E a jaqueta de couro. "Meus deuses! A mulher da jaqueta e a filha rebelde são a mesma pessoa?"

Emma olhava a morena e não deixou de perceber o quanto era linda.

"Que isso Swan? Foco. Ela é assassina de seus pais e roubou seu filho de você."

Então, como não havia como evitar o momento de silencio se instalou, e como também não dava pra evitar ela se examinavam minuciosamente.. Até a morena quebrar o silencio e convidá-la pra tomar uma cidra.

Ela aceitou, mas o desejo de sair daquele lugar era maior. No entanto, aceitou convite e seguiu a anfitriã.

Já no lugar mais iluminado, ela pode reafirmar a beleza da mulher a sua frente. Possuía um olhar sedutor, lábios bem desenhados e uma pequena cicatriz convidativa.

Antes que seu pensamento tomasse um rumo que não queria, estendeu a mão e disse:

- Emma, Emma Swan.

Por um instante Regina a fitou, tanto seu rosto quanto sua mão estendida, como se não a compreendesse só então retribuiu o contato.

Emma teve que disfarçar o arrepio que sentiu a tocar a pele da mão pequena e macia.

De repente seus pensamentos fizeram imaginar essas pequenas mãos em seu corpo, correndo por entre suas curvas, espalmando os seios... E agradeceu por ela nao poder ler sua mente.

- Emma... Emma? - repetia tentando tirá- la de seus devaneios.- seu nome era deliciosamente pronunciado por ela.

- Bom, obrigada novamente por trazer Henry de volta. Idade dificil. Sorriu lindamente.

- Não foi nada Senhora...

- Regina. Me chame apenas de Regina por favor.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela se afastara e pude notar seu traseiro. Nossa e que traseiro!

Regina também estava enfeiticada e teve que esfregar as coxas uma sobre a outra disfarcadamente ao cruzar as pernas pra aliviar o formigamento que se apossou em suas entranhas.

Ambos estavam sendo vitimas de seus desejos latentes.

Ambas estavam sendo protagonistas de um jogo de sedução. Como uma peça de teatro dividida em atos.

Emma, não sabia como lidaria com o desejo crescente que assolava seus pensamentos e nem o que faria pra vingar a morte dos pais.

Naquele dia, ela só queria continuar sendo parte desse espetáculo de sedução.


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Regina

Fecho meus olhos quando sinto sua língua separar os lábios de meu sexo, chegando ao clitóris. Suas sucções são leves e delicadas , formando círculos com a língua me levando a loucura. Arqueio minhas costas, puxo seu cabelo com força enquanto ela continua a me torturar.

Sua língua faz movimentos de vem e vai em minha entrada molhada e sedenta. Seu polegar faz movimentos formando o numero 8 em meu clitoris, mas perco minha sanidade, quando ela volta com as leves sucções e introduz um dedo dentro de mim. Arqueio minhas costas gritando: -"ahhh Swannn". Ela retira o dedo mas depois coloca dois e sou levada a sensações que só essa mulher tem me provocado desde o primeiro instante. "To fudida"

Meu corpo fica trêmulo quando gozo chamando seu nome, fico mais alucinada por ela está tomando tudo de mim gemendo.

Eu foderia muito mais a sua boca impetuosa, mas queria levar ela ainda pra jantar. O passeio foi longo e maravilhoso. Tive que me conter a raiva ao ver Killian observar a beleza da minha loira.

- Você é linda- disse a abraçando pela cintura e sussurrando no seu ouvido.

Voltamos pra cidade. A levei pra jantar num restaurante de uma velha amiga e pedir pra isolar ele só pra nos duas.

Jantamos tranquilamente. Ela disse que precisava ir pra casa. Tinha que descansar pra ir pro trabalho. Resolvi ir deixa -la.

Entrando em seu apartamento pude notar que ela é pratica. Mantém somente o necessário.

- Pode me dizer onde fica seu quarto? - pedi sentindo algo em mim acordar.- Se não quiser ser fodida contra essa parede me responda onde é seu quarto. -insistir.

- Regina. Você não cansa?- dizia ela entre gemidos enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

- Jamais Cherrié...

Regina entrou no quarto de Emma tirando a roupa enquanto seus lábios tomavam o dela com furia... Regina ao ver a cama de casal da um sorriso malicioso empurra a Emma que cai de costas na cama chamando de forma sedutora, mordendo os lábios superiores...

Pov. Emma

Não tive vergonha de ficar completamente nua na sua frente...me deitei no centro da cama apreciando a bela vista de uma morena deliciosa e de olhar sedutor..

Olho pra ela arqueio uma sobrancelha e espero o espetaculo...

- Sabe o que te espera Swan? - pergunta ela se posicionando de forma felina sobre a cama vindo em minha direção.

- O que? - pergunto com a respiracao falha ansiosa pra te- la.

- Vou te foder duro e forte.- falou tomando me pela nuca e possuindo minha boca com sua lingua serpenteando cada canto... Me deixando sem folego..

O beijo continuou fervoroso até que Regina o quebrou descendo para o meu pescoço. Ela explorou minha pele com sua língua, distribuiu beijos pela minha clavícula e desceu até meu busto.

Ela se deteve por um momento ali, me observando com olhos escurecidos de luxúria e desejo.

- Você é linda - sussurrou.

Regina voltou a beijar minha pele sensível massageando um dos meus seios enquanto sua língua explorava o outro, me fazendo soltar gemidos de prazer. Sua mão deslizou pelo meu abdomen até chegar ao ponto mais sensível...

Pov Regina.

Eu sabia que ela estava pronta. Seu sexo pulsava, fazendo minha mão formigar em antecipação. Mas hoje não iríamos tão rápido. Eu a faria implorar pelo momento tão esperado.

- Hoje faremos um pouco diferente, princesa.

Sua expressão de desaprovação se fez presente assim que afastei minha mão de sua área mais sensível.

- Regina, por favor...

- Não tenha pressa, Swan. Você me agradecerá no final.

E sem qualquer aviso, levantei da cama, indo buscar algo que me ajudaria na tarefa do dia: satisfazer Emma Swan.

Retiro da minha bolsa algo que ja virou parte de mim. Um dildo de aproximadamente 22 cm de comprimento por 10 de diametro. É eu sei realmente grande... Mas quero fazer ela me sentir ate o ultimo centimentro e depois vou foder sua boca com vontade.

Pov emma

Ela sorri com seu enorme Membro de borracha na mão...e meu corpo estremece por antecipação .

- gosta do que vê? - pergunta olhando me nos olhos.

- adoro...

- Agora será seu fim, loira. .

Mal consigo responder. Regina veio sobre mim ficando entre minhas pernas. Sua boca veio para meus seios os quais sugou,mordiscou ate deixá- los doloridos . Ela eleva o quadril encaixa o preservativo e de forma rápida me penetra de uma unica vez. Duro, gostoso e enlouquecedor. Suas estocadas comecam num ritmo lento, rebolando e fazendo movimentos distintos dentro de mim...suas mãos me seguram por tras e sua boca me domina.

Regina entra e movimenta me alargando a cada centimentro que avança. Respiro fundo e fecho meus olhos . Sinto seus movimentos aumentarem num ritmo mais intenso. Abro meus olhos e deparo com um olhar diferente de todos que recebi. Ela deita sobre mim investindo forte a cada nova estocada...

... Regina para de repente, fico frustrada, então ela se senta e me puxa para seu colo, me sento devagar, sentido o dildo me preencher novamente.

-ahh - solto um gemido alto quando a morena me puxa para baixo com força. Essa sensação me deixa extasiada, começo a cavalgar lentamente adorando a sensação de ser completamente preenchida.

Quando lentamente não é mais o suficiente pra mim começo a cavalgar com mais velocidade e força, ela aprova o que eu faço pois geme o meu nome e começa a mordiscar os meus seios. Estou louca de tesão

... Mas quero que isso dure um pouco mais, sinto ela olhar de um jeito malicioso... diminuo nas cavalgadas e ela me vira de quatro sem sair de dentro de mim. Sinto minha parede se contrair apertando o dildo dentro de mim entao ela investe cada vez mais forte e grito alto.

Pov Regina

Ve Emma totalmente entregue me deixava em ecstase. Aquele seu traseiro todo pra mim ... Sua bundaa branquinha deliciosa , sua buceta engolindo fundo todo o penis... Eu via tudo isso de forma panorâmica e sinto me escorrer entre as pernas. Quente!que delicia!,arranho suas costas com força,e começo a lamber os arranhões para que ela sinta arder,aperto seu traseiro apetitoso e estoco com muita força,puxo seu cabelo para trás para me dar mais força na estocadas,e ouço Emma gemer cada vez mais... Quero senti-la de todas as formas. Passei a empurrar cada vez mais fundo e resolvi fazer ela experimentr outro prazer... Acariciei seu traseiro dei tapas bem fortes deixando a marca da minha mão.. Dei meu dedo polegar pra ela chupar e ela chupou gostoso passei ele ao redor do seu ânus e ela gemeu. Retirei o penis da sua vagina e entrei com tudo no seu cuzinho apertado. Ela soltou um sonoro grito ecoando por toda a casa. Estocava o dildo bem forte e duro naquela bundinha linda enquanto massageava seu clitoris e beliscava e mordia forte seu traseiro,estocava forte dentro do seu rabo enquanto minha mao lhe penetrava na sua buceta e a outra manipulava seu grelo levando ela ao gozo pleno e sorrindo satisfeita. Retirei lentamente o dildo de dentro dela sentindo todo seu corpo se contrair em espasmos puxei a pelo cabelo e direcionei ate ele pra que ela chupasse todinho fazendo sua cabeça enterrar fundo aumentando o ritmo e me fazendo gozar...

Voltei pra casa pensando no nosso domingo e percebi que meu corpo precisava dela.

A divisão está perto de descobrir e sei o quanto isso afetará nossa vida. Mas eu a protegerei.

Olá pessoas!

Esse capítulo é especial pois foi escrito de forma coletiva. Obrigada a Cams, Vick, Kao, Laura e Lo. Vocês tornaram esse capitulo mais que especial. Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjs


	13. Chapter 13

Antes...

Que o silencio maldito não se instale novamente! Emma implorou aos céus. Sentia os olhos gulosos lhe examinando o corpo, embora ela educadamente tentasse disfarçar e isso a deixava a beira de estremecer por antecipação. E antecipação por algo que não aconteceria...

E se ficassem novamente em silencio, temia por agarrá-la pela nuca e pular em cima dela faminta por sexo! Ela quase riu de si mesma.

Emma Swan! Você é louca? Essa mulher linda , deliciosamente tentadora é assassina de seus pais e roubou seu filho.

Ela não estava tanto tempo sem sexo ,pra parecer desesperada daquela forma, não que tivesse tido nada de muito satisfatório, mas o caso é que essa mulher aguçava seu apetite. Diferente de qualquer outra mulher na qual tivera contato.

Tinha um jeito sedutoramente malicioso, quase rude. Ela não era tão baixa. E com salto de 10 centímetros lhe alcançava o nariz.

Se despediram...

Regina estava inquieta. Nunca antes uma mulher lhe causara tal sensação. Sentia uma vontade louca de avançar os bracos em volta daquele corpo e lhe beijar a boca com voracidade. Maldição! Tinha que ser justamente essa mulher?!

- Bom, acho que é isso. - disse Emma baixinho tentando resistir as sensações provocadas ao tocar a mão de Regina levemente.

Inferno! Por que ela tinha que ser tão linda? Mesmo agora que parecia séria. Seu rosto angular, suas sobrancelhas delineadas e altas, seu nariz afilado e uma boca! Deuses que boca! Carnudas, uma forma perfeita e uma pequena cicatriz no lábio superior lhe conferindo um ar totalmente sedutor.

Ela limpou a garganta antes de falar.

- Bom, mais uma vez obrigada Srta Swan por trazer nosso menino de volta.

Amava o jeito que ela dizia Swan. O que não daria pra tê-la em seus braços sussurrando seu nome no ouvido, enquanto seus corpos se enroscavam, suados e quentes de prazer.

Regina estava atônita. Ela nem tentou falar nada mais. Dispôs se a olhar, enquanto ela abria o carro e jogava sua bolsa la dentro.

Então Emma se voltou. E Regina estava bem próxima. Estava tão próxima que pode sentir em seu pescoço a respiração acelerada dela. Sabia que a afetava tanto quanto a ela. E isso só deixava as coisas mais complicadas de serem ignoradas.

Regina nunca foi de cometer varias loucuras. Tipo, rolava algumas aventuras de uma única noite só, e como gostaria de ter a coragem de propor aquela mulher quase que desconhecida que fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias, que fazia ter plena ciência que era uma mulher com necessidades carnais, como uma fêmea no cio, que a tomasse nem que por uma noite. E agora ela estava ali menos de um palmo de distancia, essa necessidade quase gritava em seu corpo e seu cheiro era tão bom...

Emma podia sentir a hesitação dela...

Sentia que ela poderia tomá- la ai e foder a noite toda. Emma virou e sentiu o vento bater nos cabelos de Regina e então pode sentir o seu cheiro. Cheiro de maçã.

Muito lentamente, como se incerta do que fazia tomou rumo novamente, deu partida no carro e foi embora.

Regina suspirou. Tinha que se manter afastada. E em hipótese alguma poderia tocar lhe.

"Lembre- se Regina! Não toque!"

E foi assim que Emma Swan entrou na sua vida. Novamente.

Naquela mesma noite Regina estava com a carne queimando... Precisava de uma boa noite de sexo. E foi ate um bar lanchonete mais próxima.

Ruby se encontrava no bar. Era uma jovem muito bonita e de um corpo dotado de belas curvas. E parecia bastante interessadas em passar algumas horas com ela. Ela havia deixado isso bem claro, na forma como lambia o canudo de sua bebida, enquanto a fitava. Ou entao quando esfregava suas belas coxas uma contra outra, como se dizendo que precisava dela entre elas. Ja tinham passado alguns momentos juntas e Regina sabia que ela fodia divinamente. Assim como fazia um oral de fazer qualquer mulher esquecer seu nome e revirar até os dedos dos pés.

Bom, ela não era Emma, nem mesmo se assemelhava a ela, tendo seus cabelos pintados num tom de ruivo bem quente. Era uma mulher de beleza agressiva, selvagem. Já Emma, embora perfil forte, era mais delicada.

Mas que inferno! Por que estava pensando novamente numa mulher que provavelmente nunca teria?

Com tal pensamento, terminou de beber o refrigerante do copo, deixou uma nota sobre a mesa e caminhou decidida até Ruby. Não seria Emma, mas teria sim uma mulher em sua cama, naquela noite! Era aquilo ou a outra opção era se acabar nos próprios dedos... Porque com certeza ela precisava foder naquela noite! Muito!


	14. Chapter 14

Emma depositou as chaves no aparador , tirou as botas, a jaqueta e seus olhos vidrados em nenhum lugar especifico.

Na verdade, a imagem de Regina Mills, lá parada, como se lamentasse vê-la partir, ainda estava bem nítida em sua cabeça.

E se tivesse voltado?

Bufando,chutou sua bota longe. Maldita seja, Emma! Pensava consigo mesma. Se foi covarde ao ponto de não pagar pra ver agora durma com essa.

Tirando as ultimas pecas de roupa, foi ao banheiro. Nunca antes sentira seu corpo tão desperto, tão necessitado de um toque. E esperava mesmo que Hulk, seu potente vibrador verde desse conta do recado.

Essa pequena e agora essencial pecinha fora presente de sua melhor amiga, Elsa ,quando terminou seu noivado com Neal. Disse que seria melhor companhia que aquele safado, mulherengo e arrogante feioso. E ela estava com a razão. Tivera mais orgasmos com aquele pedaço de borracha verde que com seu ex noivo egoista.

Agora ela precisava de um longo banho...

Voltando em seu encalço, vestindo apenas uma lingerie da Victoria Secrets, foi recolhendo as peças deixadas para trás e ficou pensando em quanto sua vida tinha mudado ultimamente.

Abandonou o noivo egoísta, prepotente e infiel. Deixou a casa que viveu por 28 anos da sua vida. Onde tinha varias lembranças inclusive as trágicas. E agora estava ali em uma outra cidade atras de vingança e recuperar seu filho.

Buscou uma garrafa de alguma bebida e resolveu nao pensar mais no passado, ou em parte dele, pois uma mulher lhe veio a mente. Com um sorriso malicioso pensou em Regina Mills.

Ah Regina, o que eu não daria pra ter você aqui pra entrar nessa banheira comigo. Imaginou se despindo para aquela bela morena, expondo seu corpo feminino para aquela mulher que mexe com seu psicológico.

Entrou na agua quente, fazendo seu corpo suspirar de puro deleite. Hulk estava ali a postos...

Mas primeiro ela queria se tocar e imaginar que eram as suaves mãos de Regina.

Estava pronta pra explorar cada recanto seu, por Regina, pensando nela.

Comecou pela nuca, deslizando suavemente seus dedos, deixando as unhas roçarem, arrepiando a. Lembrou se da voz dela um pouco rouca, sua risada . Teve que se contorcer sentindo a languidez a dominar. Roçou as pernas uma contra outra sentindo sua vagina muito sensível. A tal ponto que talvez Hulk nem precisasse entrar em ação.

Fechou os olhos, agora tocando seus mamilos eriçados. Lembrou se da boca dela. Oh como seria tê-la sobre seus bicos sensíveis? Os lamberia? Chuparia com força? Os tomaria em suas mãos, juntando como ela fazia agora?diria que eram lindos e então voltaria a acaricia-los?

Emma voltou se a contorcer e ficou imaginando a cena:

- Regina...sussurrou, seus dedos mergulhando entre suas pernas, alcançando um dolorido clitóris que reivindicava atenção.

Arfou ao se tocar. Não, Hulk não seria usado naquela noite. Queria prolongar ao máximo aquele momento,aquela sensação. Se usasse o vibrador, acabaria tudo muito rápido. Ja que não tinha a mulher ali, que ao menos a fantasia dela a lhe tocar fosse mais longa. Mergulhou dois dedos dentro de si, mordendo o lábio. Como seria a sensação dos dedos dela ali? Voltou a gemer alto, imaginando que ela a preencheria total e completamente.

Seria coberta pelo seu corpo macio e cheiro de maçã enquanto ela investia furiosamente em seu centro.

Outro gemido torturado ecoou pelo banheiro. Voltou a acariciar seu clitoris inchado e pronto pra fazer seu corpo explodir. Com movimentos cadenciados, levou se a outra dimensão, gritando o nome de Regina quando o orgasmo a arrebatou.

Emma manteve seus olhos fechados , a respiração suspensa e seus lábios entreabertos. Ao mesmo tempo que o corpo se estilhaçava num orgasmo, a frustração a alcançava quase que imediatamente. E uma simples constatação a atingia. Aquilo não era suficiente... Seu corpo precisava de Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

Enquanto isso...

- Amanda, você tem certeza que será necessário isso?

- Sim Gold... Não podemos correr esse risco. Já não basta sua pupila ter adotado o moleque agora ela resolveu brincar de Sra Grey com a Loira. Se ela descobre pode por a divisão em risco. Então seria queima de arquivo. E desde quando você questiona?

- Conheço a Regina. Sei que ela está envolvida com o nosso alvo. Se acontecer algo ela vem pra cima de nos. E você sabe muito bem que Regina era a melhor daqui e sabe bem do que ela é capaz.

- Regina era uma excelente agente. Reconheço. Mas somos ainda uma divisão. E se Regina quiser guerra ela vai ter.

Amanda era a diretora da divisão junto com Gold. Ela treina os jovens como Regina pra seus assassinatos de aluguel.

A divisão é uma empresa que retira jovens com grande potencial e os treina para os serviços de encomenda de Assassinatos.

Regina sabe que está pondo Emma em perigo, teme por isso. Principalmente teme se ela tirar Henry dela.

Regina depois de um longo fim de semana ao lado da sua loira. Chegou em casa , tomou um banho relaxante e pensou em como proteger Emma. Sabia que a divisão iria dar um jeito de eliminá-la. Pensou em Henry e lembrou daquele dia.. Ela sempre teve pesadelos... Isso a atormentou durante anos...

Depois daquele dia ela não quis mais matar ninguém. Saiu da divisão e se mudou pra pacata cidade em Maine.

Era uma hora estranha pra relembrar o passado, mas sabia que aquilo tinha um motivo: Emma Swan.

Emma Swan... Mulher nenhuma chegou a mexer tanto com ela. Seu coração estava confuso. Há muito tempo o guardara. Ela tinha esse lado sombrio que ficou após perder seu ex marido. Consequências de ter saído da divisão. Era um aviso caso ela abrisse a boca.

Por todas essas razões ela lutou tanto pra evitar tocar em Emma Swan. Estar próximo a ela era tormento demais. E manter ela longe era melhor.

Ela era linda, gostosa como o inferno mas trazia um aviso de perigo a sanidade.

Seu cheiro impregnado em seu corpo era tormenta. Desejava a o tempo todo.

Maldição Regina! Você tem que sentir tanto tesão por justamente ela?

O dia seria longo pra Emma, desde que chegou a cidade onde ganhou o emprego de xerife. Havia muitas coisas pra organizar. Não poderia passar o dia pensando em Regina.

Apos tomar um café rápido, começou a verificar o que tinha pra essa segunda feira.

E seu telefone tocou ...

- Quero você em minha casa hoje Swan.- ouvi Regina do outro lado da linha. Como essa mulher é mandona.

- Bom dia pra você também. Regina. Primeiro não sei se poderei ir, tenho muitos documentos pra entregar justamente a prefeita ou ela me castiga sabe. - disse provocando.

- além disso, eu tenho um encontro- disse de uma única vez.

- Encontro? Explique Swan? Que porra de encontro? - quase gritava no meu ouvido. Senti sua ira nesse momento. Imaginei o seu olhar de ira. E isso me encheu de tesão.

Ainda estava na linha quando vejo ela entrar na porta com fúria nos olhos, joga meu aparelho pra longe e sinto ela me puxar com tudo e me jogar na parede fria.

- Você merece um castigo Swan. - falava entre chupões em meu pescoço. - diga. Que encontro é esse?

- Humm é ..- não conseguia pronunciar nada. - Tenho informações do que aconteceu com meus pais. - consegui dizer.

De repente ela me soltou, seu rosto mudou, sua voz sumiu e ela simplesmente saiu da minha sala sem nem me ouvir.

- Regina! Espere.- insisti, mas ela nem olhou pra trás.

Sei que fui precipitada. E talvez ela faça algo. Preciso avisar a pessoa que não haverá mais encontro. Depois pensar em como falar com Regina. Preciso dizer que sei sobre Ela e seu passado.

Oie meninasss! Desculpa pela demora em postar. E agora o que acontecerá quando a Regina souber que Emma sabe de tudo?

Bjs até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
